Luz en la oscuridad
by Anebula-Chain
Summary: (En Edición) AU: Shun y June tendrán que pasar los obstáculos, por mas dolorosos e hirientes que resulten para que su amor verdadero triunfe ante todo.
1. ¿El amor es justo?

Capitulo 1: ¿El amor es justo?

Una hermosa noche de otoño, en la cual las estrellas brillaban y la luna resplandecía en todo lugar, ese mismo resplandor que entraba por aquella ventana, iluminando esa habitación... Esa habitación que era testigo de como dos almas se unían en un amor cariñoso, tierno y lleno de pasión, los gemidos y jadeos de ambos resonaban en aquellas paredes; ambos se mostraban su amor de aquella manera tan pasional y es que era una ocasión especial perfecta para celebrarlo de esa manera.

De un momento a otro los gemidos se hacían mas constantes y prolongados, indicando que ya estaban a punto de llegar a ese mágico clímax. Él le regaba de besos el cuello y los pechos de la chica mientras se hundía con mas rapidez en aquella chica rubia que lo volvía completamente loco, de la cual estaba enamorado y adoraba. Ella pasaba sus manos sobre la espalda de aquel chico de cabellos verdes, al cual amaba con toda su alma y sus fuerzas; ambos tenían aquellos sentimientos tan hermosos y puros el uno por el otro y aprovechaban cualquier momento para poder mostrárselo.

Unas cuantas embestidas mas de él y ambos se unieron en un clímax lleno de amor y pasión, mientras gemían sus nombres y besaban sus labios; se miraron, contemplando la belleza de ambos, encontrando la mirada turquesa del chico y la mirada azul de la chica, brillando con tanta intensidad y compartiendo otro beso con mucha mas intensidad; intentando calmar sus latientes corazones, él tomo la mano de ella y se recostó a su lado mientras ella lo abrazaba colocando su cabeza contra el pecho de su amante, cerrando los ojos y oyendo tranquilamente como los latidos de su novio se hacían mas normales. Ambos suspiraron y se miraron...

-Te amo June- dijo el chico sonriendo mirando con tanta ternura a su novia

-Y yo te amo a ti Shun- la mirada de la rubia brillaba y unido a lo sonrojado de su rostro eso la hacia mas hermosa para la vista de él.

-¿Crees que podamos algún dia podamos amarnos sin tener que escondernos?- pregunta el peliverde.

-Espero que si. Ya tenemos nuestro plan...- contesto ella sonriendo sobre su pecho.

El la miro tierno... -Si, enserio ¿Estarías dispuesta a hacerlo?-

-Por estar a tu lado haría cualquier cosa Shun-

-Y yo por ti, quiero que siempre te quede claro, jamas voy a dejarte y nunca te dejaré sola...-

-Lamento que tengamos que escondernos de esta forma... - los ojos de la rubia se cristalizaron y una lágrima cayo de ambos -No quiero que nada malo te pase Shun y mucho menos por mi culpa- sollozó.

-June... Tranquila, no llores- la abrazó con mas fuerza para tranquilizarla -Nada malo va a pasarme, y si pasa... Sera mi culpa por ser tan terco contigo pero sabes? Te amo demasiado como para alejarme de ti y estoy dispuesto a todo por estar a tu lado...-

La chica sonrió -Yo tambien haré lo inimaginable porque estemos juntos. Cambiando de tema... Me gustaría volver a hacerlo en tu departamento, allí donde lo hicimos por primera vez- dijo mirando traviesa al chico.

-Si, yo igual...- decía mientras pasaba las manos por la espalda de la rubia -Lamento haberte traído a este lugar...-

-Oh no... Solo me refería a que extraño ese lugar, pero, esto es perfecto Shun... Todo lugar donde podamos estar juntos será especial con el simple hecho de que tú estas a mi lado- abrazó June con mas fuerza.

Ambos se sentían tan bien pero siempre llegaba el momento de sus preocupaciones de ser descubiertos por el padre de June, no había nada de malo en su relación, ambos hacían la pareja perfecta. Pero su padre no pensaba de la misma manera, el señor Hannibal, un hombre demasiado importante en todo Japón, con empresas comerciales en todo el continente, simple y sencillamente... multimillonario, no quería que su hija anduviera con cualquiera, si querías ser el novio de cualquiera de sus hijas, tenias que estar a su altura. No es que Shun se quedara atrás en fortunas, sus padres, que sufrieron un terrible accidente en barco, le dejaron una herencia millonaria a él y a su hermano. Pero según el señor Hannibal, tambien para los ricos existían clases. Sin lugar a dudas un hombre por completo clasista. Todo lo contrario a cualquiera de sus hijos.

-Sabes? Estuve leyendo un libro interesante...- decía June separándose un poco del chico.

-Asi? Puedo saber cual?- pregunto Shun travieso pero so sonrojado.

-Es... Uno interesante - decía la rubia mientras se colocaba encima del peliverde -Decía que... Ahh...- gimió al sentir como era penetrada de nuevo por el.

-Me encanta cuando estas encima preciosa...- suspiro el chico mientras ella comenzó a moverse encima de él. El peliverde se incorporó quedando cara a cara con su novia, tomándola de las caderas para también embestirla y profundizar su penetración. No tardaron en volver a sus jadeos y gemidos; ella se abrazó a él mientras la manos traviesas de chico acunaban los redondos pechos de ella masajeándolos con ternura...

 _Sus siluetas eran reflejadas en un espejo que había en la habitación, excitando mucho mas a Shun de ver como June se movía sobre él, su fina espalda cubierta por esa larga cabellera rubia que volvía loco a cualquiera... Pero era suya, solo él tenia el privilegio de tener una vista tan perfecta de ella, ese privilegio de verla asi, desnuda, sudando, sonrojada, jadeando, gimiendo su nombre, haciéndola sentir llena de éxtasis y solo por él y para él... Ella era suya, su amada June. Ambos se pertenecían. Esos eran los pensamientos del chico en aquel momento tan carnal..._

-Feliz primer aniversario de novios June...- dijo entre gemidos el peliverde.

-Feliz primer aniversario de novios Shun...- gimió la chica en su oído.

-Te amo... Te amo...- se repetían mutuamente mientras llegaban de nuevo al clímax.

Sin duda aun quedaba una noche muy larga para la pareja...


	2. la realidad duele

**"La realidad duele"**

Los primeros rayos de sol eran visibles ante la ciudad entera de Tokio, incluyendo a las afueras donde la vista combinado con los verdes campos la hacia ver aun mas espectacular. En las afueras de la ciudad, en una habitación de un pequeño hotel, se encontraba la feliz pareja yaciendo en un sueño profundo, nada les era interrumpido, sus respiraciones tranquilas se oían llenas de paz... Hasta que el sonido de un teléfono celular hizo que el bello silencio de la habitación quedara en el pasado. El sonido incesante hizo que el peliverde despertara de su campante sueño, extendiendo su brazo para encontrar aquel arma matadora de sueños en este momento, cuando logro alcanzarlo ni siquiera divisó quien era y solo se limitó a contestar...

-Si... ¿Qui.. Quien habla?- contestó Shun aun con sus ojos cerrados mientras bostezaba.

-Se te olvido, no es cierto?- contestaron al otro lado de la linea. -Se supone que nos veríamos a las 7am en la biblioteca Shun-

En ese momento Shun olvido toda su pereza y abrió los ojos como platos. -Hyoga? Ay no, lo siento me quede dormido- dijo exasperado haciendo que su linda acompañante despertara y lo mirara raro. -Oh, perdóname Hyoga, lo olvidé por completo- dijo con cierta culpabilidad.

-No te preocupes amigo, solo no comprometas mi sueño haciéndome levantar temprano...- dijo con sarcasmo el rubio al otro lado de la linea. -Te veré mas tarde amigo- a pesar de que Hyoga solía molestarse con este tipo de situaciones, no lo haría con su amigo, ya que comprendía bien porque no había llegado a su cita de estudio.

-Esta bien Hyoga y... disculpa de nuevo- dijo Shun acariciando la cara de su chica mientras le sonreía.

-Deja de disculparte Shun, nos vemos- dicho esto el rubio colgó.

Ciertamente se le olvido por completo, hace dos dias mientras recibía la llamada de su amigo el estaba muy ocupado preparando todo para celebrar su primer año de noviazgo, quería que ese dia fuera muy especial para él y June, mientras estaba en eso no puso ni la mas mínima atención a lo que su amigo le decía...

 _-Flashback-_

 _Shun estaba muy atento a su laptop, no ponía atención en nada mas que buscar un lindo hotel en que pudiera pasar la noche con su novia, ya estaba todo listo: El paseo cerca de un pueblo, la cena, el regalo... Pero ademas de eso, quería regalarle a su chica una noche muy especial, asi que, allí estaba buscando un hotel para reservar una habitación. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que su teléfono llevaba rato sonando, finalmente lo cogió._

 _-Hola, quien habla?- dijo entretenido el peliverde._

 _-Shun hola, habla Hyoga- contesto al otro lado de la linea -era para saber si puedes ir a la biblioteca mañana, para que adelantemos el proyecto de facultades mixtas...-_

 _-Ohh...hmm, mañana?- decía mientras tecleaba la reserva -no, no puedo mañana Hyoga-_

 _-Bueno, entonces que te parece si vamos antes de entrar a la facultad el lunes?- decía el rubio_

 _-¡SI!- grito Shun cuando hubo hecho la reserva -Oh, lo siento Hyoga, estoy en algo ahora, que decías?-_

 _-Que si te parece bien ir a la biblioteca el lunes por la mañana, como a las 7am...- dijo el rubio algo irritado pro repetir sus palabras._

 _-Oh si, si...- decía el peliverde mientras ponía cara de ensoñación. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que todo con June pudiera salir de acuerdo a sus planes, quería que su día fuera muy especial._

 _-Bien, entonces allí nos vemos- afirmo Hyoga - bueno Shun, nos vemos entonces-._

 _-Si...- cortó la llamada y se dispuso ahora a ir a comprar el regalo de su novia._

 _-Fin Flashback-_

Shun miro la pantalla de su teléfono y sonrió al ver la foto que tenia como fondo, la primera foto que se tomo con June en su primera cita, ambos sonreían mientras tomaban un par de malteadas de fresa. Volvió a mirarla a ella, quien ahora ya había despertado por completo.

-Buenos dias hermosa...- dijo Shun esbozando una de sus mas tiernas sonrisas.

-Buenos dias amor- June esbozo una sonrisa igual de tierna mientras acercaban sus rostros para compartir un tierno beso que no tardó en hacerse mas intenso. Shun se colocó encima de June siguiendo el beso.

-Si no tuviéramos que ir a la facultad, me quedaría haciéndote el amor el día entero...- dice Shun acariciando la nariz de su chica con sus labios.

June no pudo evitar sonreír, haciendo que Shun la mirara fijamente -créeme que nada me pondría mas feliz...- dice la rubia casi en un suspiro -si mi padre supiera que en realidad no estoy con Saori... de seguro me encierra por una semana- dice con tono divertido.

-Estamos siendo cautelosos para que eso no suceda...- dijo Shun con mirada esperanzadora -Aunque tambien, si mi hermano llegase a saber que estoy contigo, me encierra una semana en mi habitación sin comer...- dice haciendo que ambos rían.

-Que cruel es Ikki- expresa la rubia.

-Y acaso el señor Saga no lo es?- ambos rieron, aunque estaban debatiendo en las consecuencias que podrían tener si los encontraban juntos, ambos tambien solían encontrar divertida la situación.

Ambos comenzaron de nuevo ese beso que no tardo en hacerse mas profundo. Shun paso una de sus manos por un punto cosquillado de June haciéndola reír, luego volvió a hacerlo con un movimiento de sus finos dedos.

-¡Shun!- dijo la rubia entre risas intentando quitar de encima a su novio.

-Si?- pregunta Shun divertido ante la situación.

-Quita tus traviesas manos de mi...- seguía riendo. Shun hizo caso omiso ante la petición y siguió esta vez regando de besos el cuello de June mientras pasaba su lengua por este; cuando se separo tenía a una muy sonriente y divertida June. Si cualquier persona los viera, dirían que son una pareja de enamorados muy feliz, esto es muy cierto, sin embargo había personas que no aceptaban esta relación y que influían en parte muy importante a la pareja. Aún asi, eso no importaba en ese momento, solo la felicidad que sentían al estar juntos.

Shun suspiro y se incorporó un poco, haciendo que June hiciera lo mismo, sentándose sobre el colchón -Creo que ya debemos prepararnos para irnos...- decía el de cabellos verdes en un suspiro, acariciando el rostro de su chica.

-Si... Si demoramos mas, mi padre puede sospechar- dijo June con su cabeza baja.

-Hey...- tomo la barbilla de su novia levantándola -todo estará bien- la chica sonrió ante el gesto y se dispuso a levantarse haciendo que las sabanas cayeran al piso, dejando ver su bien proporcionado cuerpo. Shun se sonrojo y sintió la sangre irse a cierto lugar que comenzaba a despertarse aun mas. June lo miro coqueta y camino sensualmente hasta la ducha, adentrándose en ella... -no vienes?- pregunto guiñándole un ojo a su novio, quién no dudo ni un segundo ir a disfrutar un rato mas de su intimidad junto a la persona que mas amaba.

Cuando la pareja decidió formalizar su relación se sentían muy felices de que al fin podrían estar mas tiempo juntos, pero no contaban con la sorpresa de la negación del padre de June...

 _-Flashback-_

 _-Vamos, se que puede ser algo incomodo pero te agradara...- decía June quien tomaba de la mano a su nervioso novio._

 _-Sinceramente estoy nervioso June- decía Shun sonrojado._

 _-Esto fue tu idea Shun- le recordaba su novia mientras caminaban por los amplios pasillos de la gran mansión de los Hannibal, apreciando las distintas obras de arte de había._

 _-Oh mira! Allí viene mi padre- aviso June con emoción. Shun tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero había llegado hasta allí con un objetivo y no se daría por vencido, no ahora que estaba tan cerca... O por lo menos eso pensaba._

 _Por las escaleras venía bajando un hombre alto, de tes algo bronceada, de cabellos azules largos y ojos azul oscuro, se veía extraño.. Pero ese traje lo hacia ver elegante y con mucha clase. June corrió hasta su padre a darle un efusivo abrazo._

 _-Papá! Quiero que conozcas a alguien- dijo con emoción la rubia, su padre la miro algo extrañado. De inmediato June tomo la mano de Shun y caminaron juntos ante aquel hombre tan imponente._

 _-Papá, quiero que conozcas al chico con el que he estado saliendo- dijo mirando con ternura a Shun, con quien ciertamente ya llevaba cinco meses de noviazgo. El señor lo miro como dando el visto bueno._

 _-Mucho gusto señor Hannibal, mi nombre es Shun, Shun Kido...- dijo nervioso._

 _-Gusto en conocerte Shun, mi nombre es Saga, Saga Hannibal y soy el padre June...- dijo con cierta ponencia._

 _Se fueron a sentar en un gran sofa en la sala de estar de la mansión que tenia muebles del estilo 40's que daban un aspecto clásico al lugar... La conversación iba bien, hablando de los estudios de medicina de Shun, en como conoció a su pequeña hija y demás... Varios cuadros eran llamativos en la habitación, sobretodo uno donde se podía apreciar la familia antes de que la madre de June muriera, junto a ella estaba la rubia que aun era una bebé y sus dos hermanos mayores, mientras que podía apreciarse un muy feliz Saga contemplando a su esposa e hijos, eso hizo sonreír a Shun. La conversación de pronto tomó un tema de socio economía, haciendo sentir al peliverde algo incomodo, June apretó su mano en señal que estaba nerviosa._

 _-Y bien Shun, cuéntame, tienes fortuna?- pregunto Saga sin ningún problema._

 _-Yo.. si, mis padres, me dejaron una buena fortuna antes de morir...- dijo inseguro, Saga solo se limitó a asentir._

 _-Muchacho, seré franco contigo...- decía Saga parándose de su asiento -mi hija debe estar con alguien de acuerdo a su altura... Si, es cierto, tienes una fortuna millonaria pero.. Sabes cuantos millones mas es todo el imperio que tengo a mi mando?- Shun no sabia que responder, mientras que June miraba sorprendida a su padre..._

 _-Papá, que es lo que tratas de decir, ve al grano...- dijo June que tenía a su respuesta._

 _-Bien June... Lo que quiero decir es que no dejare que uno de mis tesoros mas preciados este con cualquier tipo, debe estar con alguien a su altura e incluso mas si es posible.- June miraba asustada a su papá -Asi que... Que bueno que quieras a mi hija pero lamento decirte que ella no es para ti... Búscate a alguien de tu nivel muchacho pero aqui no creas que eres bienvenido...- Shun y June se quedaron petrificados al escuchar las palabras de Saga._

 _-Pero papá?!- dijo June levantándose._

 _-No quiero oír quejas ahora June, mira a tu hermana, se casará con el hijo de mi mayor socio... No puedes rebajarte a este nivel- decía mirando con desprecio a Shun. El susodicho se sentía muy incomodo y dolido ante lo que estaba pasando -será mejor que te vayas- dijo Saga como ultima palabra antes de irse de la habitación. June comenzó a llorar y de inmediato fue abrazada por un dolido Shun ._

 _-Ya... tranquila- decía con calma a pesar de estar devastado -creo, que podemos arreglar esto pero... Ahora lo mejor será que me vaya- el chico se levantó del sofá y fue acompañado por June hacia la puerta mientras ella lloraba._

 _-Sea lo que sea- dijo el de cabellos verdes tomando las manos de su novia. SI! Su novia, en ningún momento habían terminado -hallaremos la manera de que esto funcione... Te lo prometo- June solo asintió y vio como su alma gemela se iba a la salida de la mansión._

 _*Mas tarde en el despacho*_

 _-Pero padre por favor!- lloraba June mientras veía la seriedad de su papá._

 _-Ya basta June!- expreso el de cabellos azules furioso_ _-Ya di una orden y es mi ultima palabra- siguió -no puedes estar con alguien inferior a nosotros... Y por ultima vez, no quiero que tengas ningún contacto o relación con ese muchacho entendiste!?- dijo Saga mirando a su hija con su expresión mas enojada. June sintió de nuevo como las lagrimas se apoderaban de ella._

 _-Padre... Yo lo amo...- dijo la rubia entre sollozos._

 _-Tu que puedes saber de amor?! Dije ya que es suficiente!- espeto Saga dando un golpe duro sobre la mesa. June se asusto y se marchó azotando la puerta, corrió a su habitación y se encerró... al final de todo la rubia se sintió derrotada por su propio padre. Pero se prometió asi misma, luchar por amor, mientras que en otro punto de la ciudad Shun se hacia la misma promesa._ _Nada ni nadie los separaría._

 _-Fin Flashback-_


	3. Ella es Mía

**Hola :) me da gusto poder mandarles un lindo saludo a todas aquellas que leen mi fic, es la primera vez que me decidí a plasmar una de mis ideas de esta linda pareja y mi favorita. Me gustaría saber sus opiniones y si les esta gustando la historia o si podría mejorar algo, todo sera bien recibido. También debo decirles que me gusta el lemon xD, por lo que también trato de mejorarlo conforme pasen los capítulos. Espero y sigan disfrutando de la lectura y hasta pronto. ;)**

 **Atte su amiga: anebula-chain**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del maravilloso mundo de Masami Kurumada al cual le debo mi admiración.**

**"Ella es mía"**

El ambiente normal de la universidad se aspiraba muy bien en ese momento, todos disfrutaban del mes de las facultades mixtas, donde los alumnos participantes se unían por parejas para presentar un proyecto que entrelazaba sus respectivas carreras universitarias. Como aun era algo temprano los alumnos se encontraban hablando por los pasillos, de sus vidas, de que tal estuvo su fin de semana y otros temas comunes en jóvenes. En uno de esos pasillos era visible un moreno de cabellos castaños que hablaba enérgicamente con su amigo de largos cabellos negros...

-Podría decirse que... Estoy enamorado Shiryu!- decía emocionando aquel castaño.

-Seiya... No crees que te estas precipitando- decía el chino con tranquilidad -digo, aun llevas una semana saliendo con ella...-

-Eso no importa... Lo importante es lo que ambos sentimos! No lo se pero... Creo que ella siente lo mismo que yo y no estoy dispuesto a perder tiempo- dijo Seiya con su normal impulsividad.

-Yo solo digo, que acabas de comenzar a salir con ella...- seguía el de cabellos azabache.

-Que? Acaso tu no te enamoraste de primera vista de tu novia Shunrey?- Seiya se cruzó de brazos mientras Shiryu comenzaba a perder su paciencia.

-Si, pero eso es distinto. Shunrey y yo nos conocimos cuando eramos niños y fueron muchos años de tratarnos- decía Shiryu.

-Vamos, que hay de Shun y June, ellos también...- fue interrumpido por el de cabellos negros.

-Tengo que recordarte que según he escuchado, Shun y su novia también se conocieron cuando eran unos niños y ademas...- esta vez fue el castaño quien interrumpió.

-Muy bien ya es suficiente, creo que por esta vez no escucharé tus consejos...- decía Seiya decidido a su amigo -haré lo que tenga que hacer y no importara las consecuencias...

-Bien, haz lo que quieras pero conste que ya te dije- decía Shiryu -y ahora cambiando de tema... No ha venido Shun...-

-Ohh si es verdad... Que extraño el siempre llega temprano- expresaba con curiosidad Seiya.

-Si... Pero mira quien viene allí- dijo el de cabellos negros quien divisó a otro de sus amigos.

Un chico de cabello rubio con ojos azules como el cielo se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa -Hola chicos- dijo cuando ya estuvo con sus amigos.

-Que tal Hyoga- dijeron los dos amigos -Shun no viene contigo?- pregunto Shiryu.

-No... Debe estar con ella...- expreso el rubio con cierta cautela.

-Ohh... Esperen!- comprendió el castaño -ayer cumplieron su primer año de novios? No es asi?-

-Si- seguía el rubio -aunque creo que no tarda en venir, le llame hace rato y me dijo que aun vendría... Creo que se acababa de despertar-

-Pensé que se verían en la biblioteca en la mañana- acertó el chino.

-Si... Pero al parecer lo olvido- dijo Hyoga -ahora pensándolo bien, creo que ni siquiera entendió lo que le decía... Se escuchaba entretenido.

-Esta enamorado... Hay que comprenderlo- seguía el de largos cabellos -ademas de que tiene que arreglárselas para no ser descubierto junto a ella-

-Al parecer lo acaban de invocar- dijo Seiya señalando a una dirección.

-Porque lo dices?- pregunto Hyoga viendo hacia donde señalaba el dedo de Seiya.

-Porque risitas verdes se acerca y... mas feliz que nunca- miraba Seiya con curiosidad a otro de sus amigos que se acercaba.

-Sin duda tuvo una muy buena noche- Hyoga miraba el paso de su amigo acercándose a ellos mientras alzaba sus cejas.

-Hola chicos!- expreso el de cabellos verdes saludando con una mano acercándose a sus amigos.

-Que tal Shun!- expresaron los demás.

-Por un momento pensamos que no llegarías...- Hyoga reía por lo bajo, sabia lo temperamental que podría ser Shun si se metían mucho en su vida privada.

-Lo siento, tuve que pasar a dejar a June con mi prima- contestó Shun mientras se acomodaba un poco los mechones de cabello que le caían en su cara.

-No te preocupes, solo te esta bromeando- Shiryu miro a Hyoga con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Y que tal estuvo tu cita?- preguntó Seiya ansioso.

-Muy bien...- le brillaron sus bellas esmeraldas -todo salio como lo planeé y... fue un dia realmente fantástico-

Sus amigos lo miraban con detenimiento, podrían ser aveces bromistas y pesados entre ellos pero adoraban ver cuando uno de ellos, sobretodo si se trataba de Shun, compartía su felicidad. -Nos alegra que estes feliz Shun- dijo Shiryu dándole una sonrisa a su camarada.

-Gracias amigo...- sonrió el adorable Kido.

-Hey Shun... Me preguntaba si podríamos ir esta tarde a tu departamento... Ya sabes, jugar un rato y cosas asi...- hablaba Seiya mientras rascaba su cabeza y movía uno de sus pies de un lado a otro sobre el piso.

-Ohh ya saben que si pero... Hoy salgo a las 3pm- inquirió el de cabellos verdes.

-Yo tambien- dijeron Seiya y Hyoga al mismo tiempo alzando sus dedos indices, al ver que su expresión era la misma, se miraron y rieron.

-Mi ultima clase termina a las 2pm pero puedo esperarlos una hora- comentaba Shiryu con su ya normal y extrema pasividad.

-Bien, entonces ya tenemos planes- termino de decir Seiya -después de todo... desde que entramos a la facultad no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos como antes-

Y era cierto, todos optaron por distintas carreras; si bien estaban en una de las universidades mas prestigiadas tambien estaban en la mas estricta donde no solo tenias que tener ciertas riquezas para poder pagar si no también una buena disciplina. El uniforme que ellos portaban consistía en una camisa blanca, un saco de color azul marino con el logo de la universidad y un pantalón en caso de los hombres o una falda en caso de las mujeres de cuadros tipo escocés de color gris y verde, calcetines o calcetas blancas, zapatos negros y en compañía del uniforme una corbata con un color que correspondiera a la carrera que cursaba, en este caso Shiryu que estudiaba Psicología tenía una corbata azul rey, Hyoga en Odontología una de color rosa palo, Seiya en nutrición con una color durazno a excepción de Shun, ya que el uniforme de Medicina consistía en una camisa, pantalones, zapatos y una bata medica con el logo de la universidad, todo de color blanco, las únicas veces que estos portaban un uniforme igual a los demás era cuando tenían el dia de las materias de bioética que en este caso la corbata era de color blanco.

-Bueno amigos, tengo que irme... Mi clase empieza en diez- anunció Shun con apuro, se le hacia algo tarde, si algo detestaba era ser impuntual.

-Bien Shun, entonces nos veremos en la salida...- Hyoga era el segundo en marcharse, mientras los otros se despedían con sus manos. Cuando ambos se hubieron marchado, a lo lejos Shiryu divisó a la prima de Shun que tambien era la cita de Seiya.

Saori venía sonriente como siempre, y como compañía traía a June quien también sonreía mas de lo normal.

-Uhhh...- expreso Shiryu llamando la atención de Seiya -parece que yo seré el próximo en irme- teniendo una mirada de picardía hacia el castaño mientras mantenía sus brazos cruzados.

-Oh pero porque...- no le dio tiempo de terminar su frase ya que fue interrumpido por la angelical voz de Saori.

-Hola Seiya- se expreso amable mientras saludaba agitando una de sus finas manos -Shiryu-

-Saori...- es lo único que pudo salir de la boca del castaño, estaba nervioso y sonrojado.

-Seiya ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Saori al ver la expresión del chico -June tu eres casi un medico dime que le pasa- susurraba la chica colocando una de sus manos en sus labios para hablar con su amiga.

June se limitó a reír por lo bajo y se acercó a Seiya, levanto una de sus manos y le toco el rostro, pasando por su frente y mejillas, frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar a la de cabellos lila -Al parecer esta experimentando una serie de nerviosismo provocado por la presencia de alguien- hablo con cierta determinación con un toque divertido -No es grave, se pondrá bien- sonrió al decir esto.

-Jaja muy graciosa- contesto Seiya quitándose unas pequeñas gotas de sudor con un pañuelo -ahora recétame medicamentos para tratar mi crisis nerviosa y de paso tambien una de efecto tomate-

-Lo siento, me dijeron que te revisara- respondió June levantando sus manos y hombros de una manera divertida.

-¿Que no tienes una clase a la cual ir?- inquirió Seiya cruzándose de brazos.

-Tienes razón Seiya- sonrió la rubia con ligero rubor en sus mejillas -tengo exactamente QUE?!- se sobresalto al ver el reloj de su muñeca -Oh nos vemos luego Saori, chicos, tengo cinco minutos...- mientras ella se iba lo mas rápido posible a su clase era observada por los tres chicos restantes.

-Ella se ve angelical vestida de blanco- menciono Shiryu aun viéndola alejarse -Debe ser difícil para Shun tenerla en su mismo grupo y no poder acercársele-

-Si... Pienso lo mismo- dijo Saori -Shun fue a dejarla temprano a mi casa, digamos que le di una pequeña ayuda para su cita de ayer- sonreía mientras observaba a ambos chicos.

-Es lindo de tu parte Saori- el castaño la miro con ternura.

-Bueno yo... Me retiro- Shiryu se dio la vuelta para marcharse mientras sacaba una manzana de su bolso y la mordía, podía oír los susurros de suplica de Seiya diciéndole que no se fuera a los que hacía caso omiso.

Para suerte de June el profesor aun no había llegado y suspiro de alivio al poder entrar sin problemas a la clase, teniendo encima la mirada de la mayoría de sus compañeros de clases, mientras las chicas la veían con cierta envidia, los chicos eran espectadores de su belleza y algunos simplemente por interés, su uniforme blanco la hacia ver angelical ante la vista de todos; divisó a su amigo quien le hizo señas para que se sentara a su lado, ella le dedico una de sus lindas sonrisas haciéndole caso mientras con su mirada buscaba a alguien mas, cuando vio a Shun no dudo en sonreírle haciendo que este le sonriera de vuelta de una manera cautelosa.

-Debes de ser mas cuidadosa si no quieres que nadie se de cuenta- le dijo Sorrento quien la miraba con curiosidad mientras esta se sentaba.

-Sorrento, siempre lo saludo asi desde que mi padre puso a la escuela entera a vigilarme- June miró a su apuesto amigo con cierta tristeza en su mirada. Sorrento sobo el brazo de June sintiendo compasión y dándole ánimos a su amiga, sabia que para ella esa situación era difícil, y siempre mostraba ese apoyo incondicional que tanto June como Shun necesitaban.

-Hmm, cuéntame- esbozo una sonrisa -¿Como estuvo su fin de semana? Después de todo, ustedes cumplieron un año de novios- preguntó Sorrento acomodándose en su asiento para escuchar a June.

Esta sonrio y sus bellos zafiros comenzaron a brillar de recordar aquellos dulces momentos al lado de su novio -Fue maravilloso... Fuimos a dar un paseo en un pequeño pueblo cerca de la ciudad donde había un lindo restaurante de rameen, sabes mi amor por ese platillo y, al final, fuimos a un bello hotel que me hizo sentir como en casa... Daba ese aspecto lo cual hacia el momento mas especial- contestó June con una voz suave mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿Hotel?- preguntó de vuelta Sorrento, él sabia que si visitaban alguno de los cinco estrellas en la ciudad o cualquier parte del país el señor Saga podría descubrirlos de manera rápida.

-Si- siguió la rubia con una sonrisa -era pequeño, queda a las afueras de la ciudad, tenia un aspecto parecido a una casa tradicional grande, por lo cual puede pasar desapercibido-.

-¿Como es que tu padre no se dio cuenta de que no pasaste la noche en casa?- Sorrento, quien ahora tenia una mirada de preocupación, temía por la integridad de sus amigos.

-Mi padre sabe que he tenido una amistad de confianza con Saori la prima de Shun, eso no le molesta en absoluto por lo cual le dije que tendríamos una noche de chicas- miraba a su amigo reflejando su confianza -Sorrento, no debes de preocuparte tanto por mi o por Shun... Estaremos bien- la rubia hablaba con esa dulce voz que podría calmar hasta al mismo Cerberos. Sorrento decidió ya no seguir con su interrogatorio y se dispuso ahora hablar de otros temas, mientras que a unos asientos mas arriba se encontraba Shun observando a su novia hablando con uno de sus amigos, no podía dejar de sentir celos de vez en cuando, a él le gustaría hablar de esa manera con June sin importar la hora o el momento, pero por el bien de ambos tenía que contenerse. Sorrento es un chico muy apuesto pero se tranquilizaba al saber que las intenciones de este con June eran solo de buenos amigos como ya se lo había demostrado. Shun estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se percató que un chico de cortos cabellos negros y gafas le estaba hablando.

-¿Shun?- pregunta Hideaki sacudiendo el brazo del chico-

-¿Hideaki? Ohh que... ¿Que pasa?- pregunto Shun desconcertado mientras miraba a su amigo y compañero de clases con algo de confusión.

-Llevo rato hablándote y no me haces caso ¿Estas bien?- Contestó el chico de gafas con aire preocupado.

-Si, si estoy bien...- seguía Shun desconcertado volviendo su mirada al frente.

-¿A quien tanto miras?- Hideaki observó a la misma dirección de su compañero visualizando a la bella rubia de ojos azules -¿Acaso estas viendo a June Hannibal?-

Shun se sonrojo al ser descubierto; Hideaki era su mejor compañero de clases pero aun asi no se atrevía a decirle lo que pasaba -Yo...yo... Si, si la veía a ella- miro de nuevo al de gafas esta vez mas sereno y con su rostro sonrojado.

-Hmm, no te culpo, siendo sincero June esta muy bue...- Shun interrumpió rápido a Hideaki.

-¡No te atrevas! Se mas respetuoso con ella y nunca le faltes el respeto de la manera en que estabas a punto de hacerlo- sentenciaba el de cabellos verdes con voz entre molesta y grave mientras alzaba uno de sus dedos.

-Hey, tranquilízate Kido...- Hideaki alzo sus manos en señal de tregua, Shun se había sobresaltado de una manera no muy propia de él.

Shun consciente de lo que acababa de hacer se sonrojo e intentaba justificarse para no ser descubierto -Hideaki, ten en mente que June es una bella y angelical chica, y no merece ni la mas mínima falta de respeto- contestaba Shun de manera neutra cerrando sus ojos -Ella es la criatura humana mas hermosa sobre el universo... que sería capaz de defenderla hasta quedarme sin el mas mínimo aliento- decía mientras sus ojos le brillaban mirando en dirección a la rubia. Hideaki lo miro de manera extraña, sin comprender porque su amigo estaba tan embelesado con ella, mas de gustarle, Shun expresaba el amor mas puro de su ser.

-Lamento decirlo amigo, pero sabías que ella esta fuera de tu alcance- Hideaki hizo un mohín de decepción para su amigo -He oído que su padre es muy especial y estricto, por lo que no dejaría que su hija estuviera con cualquiera... Sobretodo porque, ella es la mas pequeña de sus hijas, bueno, tiene 21 como nosotros pero aun asi, tu me entiendes...- Shun se limitó a observar a Hideaki, no le agradaba que le recordaran el porque tenia que mantenerse a distancia de ella, mas le daba satisfacción saber que June y él compartían algo mas que solo sus miradas, sus abrazos o sus besos y era el amor que tanto se profesan cuando están solos, separados de todos sin que nadie les diga que deben y no hacer. En ese momento agradeció la llegada del profesor, porque ya no tenia ganas de seguir aguantando la conversación de su compañero.

-Buenos dias jóvenes- expreso con suma calma el profesor de largos cabellos lilas y ojos azul verdosos.

-Buenos dias profesor Mu- contestaron algunos alumnos.

-Bien, futuros médicos, espero hayan estudiado bien el tema de hoy ya que erigiré a los que lo presentaran- Mu ojeaba sus apuntes y eligió a dos alumnos de la clase que se levantaron inmediatamente y comenzaron a explicar el tema mientras los demás ponían ardua atención.

Al llegar la hora de salida, Shun caminaba a paso apresurado al punto de reunión con sus amigos, Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu que ya se encontraban allí. A su paso llamaba la atención de muchas chicas, unas que lo miraban tímidas y otras que lo veían de manera descarada, se le acercaban para llamar su atención pero simplemente ninguna lo lograba, ya que su corazón y sus pensamientos ahora solo eran para June. En uno de los grandes jardines de la facultad, ya lo esperaban sus compañeros, que ya comenzaban a perder la paciencia.

-Tarda mucho- Shiryu tenia una mirada de pocos amigos en señal que ya estaba algo aburrido.

-Hay que tener paciencia Shiryu- respondió Seiya con mas tranquilidad posando su mirada al frente -Las clases de Shun suelen extenderse- miro al de cabellos negros comprensivo.

-Allí viene- anunció Hyoga cuando vio venir a Shun a toda prisa, sus pasos eran algo torpes provocando que se chocara con los demás alumnos que se encontraban en su camino por la prisa que tenia. Cuando llego los miro a todos pidiendo disculpas y se marcharon hacia el estacionamiento donde estaba el auto de Seiya, un convertible de color rojo bastante llamativo. Shiryu y Shun se subieron en la parte de atrás mientras que Hyoga y Seiya iban de copiloto y piloto. El camino al departamento del joven Kido era un poco largo, pasaban distintas zonas de la ciudad en donde todos observaban con detenimiento, Shun se limitaba a ver hacia el cielo y sentir la briza del aire chocar con su rostro, una sensación muy relajante para él. Al llegar a su departamento, que ahora viéndolo bien era un mini penthouse, dejo pasar a sus amigos, mientras él dejaba su bolso en el perchero de la entrada.

-Pónganse cómodos chicos, los controles del XBox están en las gavetas - decía Shun señalando al lugar que mencionaba.

El pequeño penthouse de Shun estaba rodeado de mucha luz del dia, un lugar estilo griego combinando con algunas propias de Japón, tenía columnas que separaban los ventanales de la terraza, él adoraba este lugar, pues podía ver la impresionante vista de la ciudad entera de Tokio impregnándose de la luz natural del dia, mientras que por las noches, las distintas lámparas y edificios daban un aspecto nostálgico a aquel lugar de ensueño. Los muchachos fueron hasta la pequeña sala de juegos que tenia un pequeño sillón color crema que hacia juego con los otros cuatro fotones redondos sobre el piso y en medio una mesita de madera adornada con una pequeña pecera con una planta marina, al frente el gran televisor de pantalla plana con las distintas consolas que el de cabellos verdes se divertida de vez en cuando. A Seiya le llamo la atención una revista que había sobre la mesa de madera y caminando mas de cerca la tomo.

-Ohhh... ¿Que es esto?- pregunto mientras ojeaba con curiosidad lo que tenia en sus manos. Shun se sonrojo al ver lo que Seiya había encontrado.

-Hey, no Seiya, dame eso, dámelo!- Shun estaba en un divertido juego de manos intentando quitarle la revista a Seiya.

-¿Que es lo que no quieres que vea?- preguntó el castaño frunciendo el seño mientras esquivaba las manos de Shun. Se dio la vuelta aun ignorando los intentos de su amigo por quitarle esas hojas de papel y miro con mas detenimiento la portada, dándose cuenta quien estaba en ella. Como página principal aquella revista para adolescentes tenía a una muy hermosa pero sexy June, quien modelaba una linda yukata de color azul rey con distintas flores que pasaban desapercibidas, como título había una leyenda que decía _"Una belleza con una gran fortuna"._ Los demás veían aquella escena con gracia, Shiryu que ahora era extraño verlo con una sonrisa, comenzaba a tirar pequeñas risotadas por lo bajo, por otro lado Hyoga no disimulaba para nada reírse.

-¿Pero que es lo que haces con esta revista Shun?- lo miro con aire de perversión Seiya. A Shun no le agrado para nada el comentario de su amigo o mas bien era porque viéndolo de un lado pervertido él había usado esa foto de June para complacerse asi mismo, aun asi siguió peleando por quitarle la revista de su novia a Seiya.

-Ya basta Seiya, devuélvemela- El peliverde comenzaba a perder la paciencia y todo empeoró cuando el castaño detenidamente leía un párrafo de la entrevista.

- _¿Sabias que eres una de las chicas con mas fortuna en todo Japón?... Blah blah blah_ \- leía Seiya mientras alzaba mas alto la revista para que Shun no la alcanzara - _Y dime, eres muy bella sin duda debe haber algún chico especial por allí.._.- seguía leyendo mientras que la cara de Shun estaba a punto de explotar.

-No, Seiya, deja de leer!- el de cabellos verdes rendido solo espero a que su amigo le devolviera su mas valiosa lectura en ese momento.

- _Jeje, si, hay alguien muy especial para mi... Es el chico mas tierno y maravilloso del universo. Cada vez que he podido estar a su lado, siento que... todo podrá estar bien. El dinero o la fortuna no valen nada comparado con su amor, lo amo y soy capaz de renunciar a todo con tal de ser feliz a su lado..._ \- leyó Seiya de manera calmada mientras veía a Shun; Hyoga y Shiryu miraron con ternura a quien estaban dirigidas las palabras, el castaño se digno a seguir leyendo - _Si me dieran a elegir entre al amor y el dinero, en definitivo elegiría el amor... El dinero se acaba y es algo material que solo funciona para vivir de distintas maneras pero el amor es el que te ayuda a vivir la vida entera, saber que esa persona a quien amas estará a tu lado sin importar lo que pase es algo que te ayuda a mantenerte vivo y encontrar la verdadera razón por la cual quieres seguir en esta vida y aun podrá seguir acompañándote después de la muerte, algo que... El dinero jamas podrá hacer_ \- todos se quedaron en silencio al terminar de escuchar, Shun extendió su mano a Seiya y este cerro la revista y la puso en manos de su amigo.

-Shun... Ahora entiendo porque esta revista es importante para ti- expresó Seiya sintiendo compasión por su amigo -Lo siento-

-Es... esa entrevista fue después de que Saga les prohibiera estar juntos ¿No es asi?- pregunto Shiryu acercándose a Shun que tenia una mirada fija en las ventanas.

-Ella... Cuando aquel dia nos prohibieron disfrutar del amor que ambos sentimos, me di cuenta que estaba mas enamorado que nunca y cuando vi esto en una tienda y lo lei, saber que todo lo que ella dijo y expreso del amor era porque habíamos estado juntos todo este tiempo... Eran... Las mismas palabras que ambos dijimos cuando comenzábamos a salir y era exactamente lo que yo diría, comprendí que teníamos que luchar sin importar sea lo que nos impidiese ser felices- Shun miraba a sus amigos de una manera expectante con un tremendo brillo en sus ojos -Yo... La amo tanto que haría cualquier cosa por ella y ciertamente tener que esconderme con ella suele resultar algo tedioso para ambos pero, si vale la pena por algún dia llegar a nuestra máxima felicidad, todo lo valdrá...- termino de decir Shun quien se dirigía a su habitación -acomódense, regresaré en seguida para patearles el trasero a quien se atreva a querer ganarme- sonrió divertido mientras los demás comenzaban a quitarse lo zapatos, las corbatas y desabotonar un poco sus camisas.

Cuando Shun hubo regresado ahora con una camiseta blanca y pantalones de chándal grises, fue a la cocina y llevo frituras y sodas para hacer de su reunión mas entretenida, ayudado por Seiya a llevar las cosas hasta donde estaban los demás; Shiryu y Hyoga se debatían en un juego mortal de "Smash".

-Pero porque esa estupida princesa me gana?!- decía Hyoga casi llorando.

-Es el poder femenino...- Shiryu dijo sin ninguna gracia, algo mas normal en él. Los otros dos veían esto con diversión a momento de estar acomodando las cosas en la mesita de madera. El de largos cabellos negros tomó un vaso de ponche y se sentó en un futon cuando Seiya le pidió la revancha a Hyoga y se dispusieron a jugar. De pronto alguien llamo a la puerta y Shun fue a abrir encontrándose con su hermano.

-Ikki!- dijo cuando abrió la puerta -que gusto me da verte, adelante-

-Gracias Shun- contestó con voz amable dándose paso dentro del hogar de su hermano -¿Que hacen?- pregunto cuando vio a los demás en la sala enviciados con la pantalla.

-Jugamos Smash ¿Quieres unirte?- Shun le ofreció un vaso de ponche a su hermano quien luego se acomodo en el sillón de ese lugar.

-Apestas Hyoga- Seiya quien llevaba las de ganar en el juego miro triunfante al rubio que comenzaba a tener un tic facial.

-Te dije que no era la princesa...- Shiryu seguía bebiendo de su vaso y comiendo frituras.

El ambiente ahora se aspiraba muy divertido, Seiya y Hyoga aparentando frenéticamente mos controles, Shiryu e Ikki mirando con cierto asombro el juego mientras que Shun estaba absorto a su tablet en uno de los futones, escribía y sonreía al mismo tiempo... Recordándose su promesa hacia ella en todo momento.


	4. Una Agradable Noticia

**Hola :) me da gusto poder saludar de nueva cuenta a todas las que leen mi pequeña fantasía. Me gustaría saber sus opiniones y si les esta gustando la historia o si pudiera mejorar algo, todo sera bien recibido. También debo decirles que me gusta el lemon xD, creo que ahora lo mejore gracias a los consejos de Mel-Gothic de Cáncer "!GRACIAS MIJA!". Espero y sigan disfrutando de la lectura y hasta pronto.**

 **Atte su amiga: Anebula-Chain**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del maravilloso mundo de Masami Kurumada al cual le debo mi admiración.**

* * *

 **"Una agradable noticia"**

June observaba fijamente la inmensa luna de aquella noche tan hermosa, emanaba una blanca luz iluminándola. Se encontraba apoyada sobre el barandal de su terraza admirando desde el hermoso satélite natural hasta los bellos pétalos de cerezo que caían debido al otoño a la laguna iluminada por los faroles de la entrada, preguntándose en cómo era posible vivir en tan lindo y admirable lugar pero sin ser por completo feliz. Soltó un largo suspiro, caminó hasta una pequeña mesa de té que había y se sirvió una taza, se inclinó para poder disfrutar mejor de su humeante bebida y siguió con su mirada fija en el asombroso paisaje nocturno.

La vista de esa noche de luna llena y el atuendo que en ese momento tenía, le hizo tener uno de los recuerdos más agradables con su novio; ese vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta los tobillos sujetándose a su cuerpo solo por el lazo en su cuello había sido el elegido para esa noche especial.

...

 _Shun observaba la gran luna llena de aquella noche junto a su novia. Miraba lleno de admiración el cielo nocturno mientras desviaba su vista hacia la joven que lo tenia cautivado con su belleza, la dueña de su corazón. Tomo la mano con la que ella sostenía el barandal de la terraza, encontrándose con esos profundos ojos azules que tanto lo hipnotizaban, acarició sutilmente su mano y se la llevo a los labios._

 _June lo miro con benevolencia y acaricio una de sus mejillas sintiendo la suave piel del joven a quien tanto amaba._

 _-¿Entonces?...- dijo Shun aun acariciando las manos de la joven._

 _-Creo que a llegado el momento- June comentó no muy convencida desviando su mirada de nuevo a la impresionante noche que caía sobre ellos._

 _El joven volvió a tomar las manos de su novia llevándolas a sus labios, observándola con un brillo destacado en sus ojos intentado tranquilizarla._

 _-Tranquila, esto es algo de lo que ambos estamos seguros- miró convincente a June quien ahora comenzaba a temblar pero sin abandonar la decisión que había tomado -Estaremos bien, él no podrá encontrarnos, mi departamento está en un recinto privado y no puede entrar nadie si yo no lo autorizo. Quiero que disfrutemos de este momento, esto... que será nuestra primera vez-_

 _June asintió con timidez, dejándose guiar ahora por la mano de su novio hasta la habitación. Él entro al sanitario diciendo que se pondría algo más cómodo, la rubia se deshizo de sus zapatillas y camino hacía los impresionantes ventanales, dejándose embriagar de nuevo por la hermosa vista._

 _Se dirigió hacia una de las fuertes columnas de mármol blanco, apreció el bello paisaje que se extendía a su alrededor. Tomó la cortina con fuerza entre sus puños, y suspiró contra la piedra de la columna._

 _Tragó saliva, y en ese instante escuchó a Shun adentrarse en la habitación, se dio la vuelta y comprobó que su novio estaba vestido solo con una yukata que dejaba ver una parte de su pecho al descubierto, se acercó a ella y la besó en la frente._

 _-Estoy nerviosa Shun...- mencionó June con un tono de preocupación en su voz mientras cerraba sus ojos._

 _-Si no quieres hacerlo, lo entenderé June- murmuró mirándola y rozando las mejillas rosas de su novia con una de sus manos -sé que tienes miedo, sé que estás aterrada- esta abrió sus ojos dejando ver sus bellos zafiros brillar -Te he prometido estar a tu lado sin importar las consecuencias y podemos esperar si asi lo deseas, lo último que quisiera hacerte es daño- la tranquilizó mientras colocaba sus manos en los finos hombros de ella, estremeciéndola con aquel suave toque._

 _-Entonces…- respiró pesadamente sin perder su mirada -enséñame cómo un hombre ama a una mujer- contesto June dándole una sonrisa tímida a su novio que le sonreía de vuelta._

 _Shun acerco sus labios hasta que ambos se unieron en un beso que comenzó por ser tierno y que poco a poco se hacía más intenso, con el propósito de hacer de aquella noche una de las más memorables de sus vidas. Entrelazando sus lenguas haciendo del beso aún más profundo, June dejo escapar un leve gemido, suspiró y llevo sus manos a las mejillas del su novio mientras este sostenía con las suyas sus caderas, bajándolas de vez en cuando para acariciar los glúteos de ella. Sus corazones palpitaban con fuerza, estaban nerviosos. June no pudo ni siquiera llegar a imaginar que se sentiría así por alguien, tuvo la creciente necesidad de respirar y se separó de Shun por un momento. Este al notar la distancia de su novia, la miro con preocupación sosteniendo sus manos._

 _-June ¿qué ocurre? – Preguntó mientras llevaba las manos de la chica a su pecho y la miraba con cierto temor -¿He hecho algo mal?_

 _-No... – negó June casi sin aliento -Es solo que… es solo que…- suspiraba bajando de manera tímida su cabeza -Shun, estás tan tranquilo y yo estoy muerta de miedo- confesó dando un leve sollozo - Sé que ambos somos nuevos en esto aun así yo... yo no sabré complacerte- sollozaba aun con su cabeza gacha, Shun se preocupó y colocó su mano en el mentón de ella para alzar su rostro haciendo que lo mirara de vuelta, este negó con su cabeza y le dedicó a su chica una sonrisa burlona mientras con otra de sus manos secaba las lágrimas que caían sobre el rostro de su novia._

 _-Yo te enseñaré a hacerlo- murmuró dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, June le devolvió la sonrisa y dudosa por un momento, se armó de valor para volver a besarle, esta vez tomando la iniciativa de introducir su lengua en la boca del joven haciendo que este se estremeciera; estaba dispuesta a aprender aquello que hiciese falta, aprender a amarle de esta manera tan íntima, a complacerle, a dedicarle cada segundo como su novia. Confiaba plenamente en él, en aquel tibio corazón que también estaba amando por primera vez._

 _En aquel beso, la tímida rubia dejó volar su mente e incluso su alma en la calmada brisa que entraba por los grandes ventanales de la habitación, sus manos inocentes se metieron en la yukata de Shun recorriendo su pecho, sentir su piel con la suya era casi una bendición. Él acarició la parte de la espalda de June que su vestido dejaba al descubierto, sintiendo su piel erizarse con el más mínimo roce y en ese mismo segundo, cuando June clavó su mirada sobre la suya, cuando esas esmeraldas la observaron, sus muros de tenacidad parecieron quebrarse, su coraza se derritió junto con cada trozo de su ser, se dejó arrastrar por instintos que ni ella misma sabía que existían, sobretodo por aquella creciente sensación húmeda entre sus piernas, se sintió poderosa y dejó que ese poder la poseyera, Shun sonrió mientras ella le besó de nuevo con la misma intensidad de antes._

 _-Asi es June, déjate llevar...- suspiró sin abandonar sus labios._

 _-Para todo hay una primera vez...- susurró contra los labios de este._

 _Shun sintió la mullida superficie de su futon con tatami tras sus pies, y cómo las insistentes manos de su novia empujaban contra su pecho, casi obligándole a que se sentara, él obedeció y frente a sí mismo vio a June quitándose todo pudor por primera vez en aquella noche tan especial para ambos._

 _-¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó con aire curioso mientras observaba cada movimiento de su novia, June comenzó a desatar el nudo tras su cuello que sujetaba su prenda, mientras su novio la miraba embelesado, aunque Shun tenía otros planes en mente._

 _-No- Él la detuvo tomando sus muñecas y colocándolas a sus costados al mismo tiempo que observaba con ojos brillantes, una mirada que June nunca había visto en él, aquella que expresaba todo el deseo que tenía por ella._

 _-¿Acaso no tengo yo el derecho de desnudarte? vamos despacio, no hay prisas ademas, recuerda quién es aquí el experto- Shun se levantó y comenzó a acariciar los senos de June a través de la tela haciendo que sus pezones se pusieran erectos ante el suave contacto de sus hábiles manos, le dedicó una sonrisa antes de darle vuelta colocándola de espaldas a él. Ella cerró los ojos y se concentró en cómo las yemas de los dedos de Shun terminaban por desatar el nudo de su vestido, la prenda cayó lentamente hasta los tobillos de June, descubriendo cada trozo de su piel, excepto aquella zona virginal que seguía cubierta por una minúscula prenda. Ella sintió la pesada respiración de su novio sobre su cuello al tiempo que dejaba un rastro de cálidos besos sobre su espalda y su nuca, tomo aquellos dos generosos y grandes senos haciendo estremecer aún más a la rubia._

 _-Ah...- gimió June ante el contacto de esas habilidosas manos que masajeaban sus pechos de una manera abrupta sin pudor._

 _Shun en su interior, pudo sentir que la joven estaba avergonzada y que un ligero rubor se extendió por su garganta y sus pechos. Ante esa situación se detuvo teniendo paciencia a su novia, queriendo que todo saliera perfecto; dándole algo de libertad en esto._

 _-Ahora es tu turno- murmuró cerca del oído de June dándole un suave mordiscó._

 _De nuevo quedando frente a frente, June tomo las cintas que sostenían la yukata de Shun y con manos temblorosas quito el nudo abriendo la prenda del chico hasta quitarla por completo, se dio cuenta que su novio ahora estaba completamente desnudo frente a ella y en un arranque de deseo sintió que su diminuta prenda salía sobrando, así que tomo las manos de Shun y las dirigió al borde de esta, su novio comprendió lo que ella quería y no dudo en bajarle de manera lenta la única ropa que lo separaba de su unión, al caer esta prenda, June sintió quedarse vulnerable ante aquel imponente joven._

 _June le rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándole y colocó un beso en su pecho, cerca de su cuello, sus dedos recorrieron aquellos impecables músculos abdominales, ella suspiró admirando el esculpido cuerpo de su novio, deteniéndose en la parte baja donde observo la masculinidad de Shun levantarse más hacia ella, ante esa vista, June no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era grande y algo gruesa, tanto que sintió tragar saliva sin querer, el de cabellos verdes se dio cuenta de la reacción de su novia y la pego bruscamente a él, haciéndola jadear al sentir aquella cosa dura en su vientre, mirándose a los ojos por un momento ella parecía asustada pero al perderse en la mirada turquesa perdió todo miedo y unió de nuevo sus labios. Él la retuvo entre sus brazos, levantándola y recorriendo cada lugar de su figura, sabiendo que él era el primero en hacerlo, June enrollo sus piernas alrededor de Shun. Este la tumbó sobre el futon, y se colocó sobre ella, aún notaba su respiración entrecortada y sus mejillas escarlata bajo aquellos orbes azules. Él se llamó a sí mismo necio por hacer lo que estaba haciendo, sentía que ella aún estaba algo incomoda por la desnudez de ambos, por eso mismo, Shun cubrió sus cuerpos con la suave sábana, y bajo aquel trozo de tela, él le confesó sus más íntimas intenciones._

 _-Eres preciosa, amor mío... quiero hacerte mía querida June- susurraba Shun en el oído de la joven mientras este lamia y mordisqueaba con ternura sus mejillas -Eres un ángel caído del cielo, eres eso a lo que llaman perfección- la miro a los ojos profesándole cada palabra llena de deseo. June abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa de aquellas palabras pero tampoco quiso quedarse atrás; Shun seguía con las caricias y masajes en sus senos haciéndola gemir y estremecer ante la sensación._

 _-Creo que en este instante la perfección está sobre mí- murmuró la rubia casi en susurros mientras pasaba sus manos en la espalda del joven -Hazme el amor Shun... Hazme sentir como nadie nunca me ha hecho sentir, estoy por completa entregada a ti, amor mio, ámame... ámame como nunca lo has hecho- suspiraba llena de placer y perdiendo cada vez más la cordura._

 _-Cuánta perfección...- murmuró en tono bromista, sacándole a June una risita -Aún no tienes ni idea de lo que es perfecto, y esto… será tan hermoso y lleno de perfección- suspiraba Shun con sus labios recorriendo los suaves senos y acariciando los rosáceos pezones de su novia, trazando el plano de esa perfección que le había prometido sobre cada centímetro de su piel, dibujando una línea sobre el camino alba de su abdomen con su su lengua, aún escondido bajo aquella sábana, descubrió el lugar más secreto lampiño de su novia, besó el interior de sus muslos, y conforme su boca se acercaba al misterio, veía que el abdomen de June temblaba, Shun prolongó su deseo hasta que no pudo evitar caer en la tentación de hacer lo que tantas veces había querido, con lo que tantas veces fantaseaba._

 _-¡Shun!- grito June con desesperación -Por favor...- insistió de manera sensual alzando sus caderas de manera tímida. Y sin más preámbulos Shun hundió su boca sobre ella, haciéndola soltar un sonoro gemido, la rubia enterró sus manos sobre el cabello de su novio, tirando de él, diciéndole de alguna forma que su tarea no podía ser más perfecta, puesto que ni ella misma tenía capacidad para hablar o siquiera capacidad de coordinar sus pensamientos._

 _Una sensación tan diferente a todo aquello que había sentido, tan nueva, que no sabría ni cómo explicarla. Un torbellino de electricidad que dejó su mente en blanco, que recorrió su pecho y su abdomen poniéndole los cabellos de punta, gemía con más fuerza y sintió que esta extraña sensación no podía ser cierta, el responsable de estas sensaciones apoyó sus manos en sus caderas y las aferró aún más a sus labios estimulando esa zona tan íntima de ella con su salvaje lengua, quería ser el autor de cada una de esas nuevas sensaciones; June sintió perder el control sobre ella misma y no tardó en que aquellas sensaciones estallaran sobre ella, haciéndola llegar a un clímax bastante fuerte. Su pecho subía y bajaba intentando calmarse pero le era imposible en aquel momento._

 _Shun se relamió los labios y volvió a mirar a June a los ojos, compartiendo un juego de miradas imposible de descifrar para ambos._

 _-¿Entiendes ahora una parte de aquello de lo que tu padre nos hubiese hecho perder si le hacíamos caso?- le confesó, entre dientes acercándose como si de un león hambriento se tratara -Espero que cuando vayas de regreso a casa, tu querido padre no se dé cuenta de lo que te estoy haciendo, si lo hace... Nos colgara de un rascacielos- rio por lo bajo Shun sin perder de vista las caricias en el cuello de su novia._

 _-Haz que nos cuelgue del rascacielos más alto del mundo - bisbiseó la joven sin pudor alguno._

 _Shun se río e hizo un mohín de aprobación, tomó la mano de June con la suya, anteponiéndose a lo que ahora haría, puede que lo siguiente no fuera muy agradable para ella. Lo último que quería hacer era herirla, pero tenía que hacerlo._

 _-Confía en mí- murmuró el chico acariciando con ternura su frente, ella asintió, sintiendo además las caderas de Shun entre sus piernas. June sabiendo lo que seguía, respiro hondo, haciendo que sus temores regresaran._

 _-Shun, ahora es cuando no podré complacerte- cerro sus ojos temiendo encontrase con los suyos -Yo...-_

 _-No- interrumpió de manera sutil el joven -¿Ves el efecto que causas en mí June?- preguntó y ella pudo comprobar del efecto que se trataba, sintiendo de nuevo aquella dura erección pero esta vez cerca de su entrada._

 _-Ss..si- respondió ella con timidez mientras abría de nuevo sus bellos zafiros._

 _-Ahora… acabemos con lo que hemos empezado- murmuró Shun en un tono dominante mirándola a los ojos, ahora había llegado el momento de unir sus almas y sus cuerpos en uno solo._

 _June frunció el ceño, cuando llegó ese inminente dolor. Shun se introdujo en ella despacio, alimentando el fuego que consumía sus almas, y pudo sentir su miedo, sus paredes internas recubriéndole y cómo el placer se había transformado en dolor en cuestión de segundos. Se culpó a sí mismo por ser tan terco y ser el culpable de este dolor para ella, aun asi, siguió empujando para romper con aquella barrera que los separaba._

 _-¡Ah! Shun esto duele- chillo June apretando la mandíbula, aferrándose a los brazos de su novio, su respiración era entrecortada, su frente comenzó a perlarse de sudor. Shun retuvo las sábanas entre sus puños, no quería hacerle aún más daño, y quería continuar con su delicadeza._

 _-Shun… lo siento- sollozó June sintiéndose culpable por no poder complacer a quien tanto amaba._

 _Shun sintió que su corazón se rompía en pedazos, ella le amaba tanto, que incluso le pedía perdón por no poder complacerle._

 _-No, June- susurró intentado consolarla sin detenerse -Pronto parará este dolor, te lo prometo-_

 _Cuando unas embestidas más, Shun sintió que pudo penetrarla a fondo, indicándole que el himen de su novia ya estaba roto; conforme el tiempo avanzaba, June se acostumbraba a esa nueva sensación, confiaba plenamente en Shun, sabía que no quería hacerle daño, pero el dolor era inevitable, incluso notó que un poco de sangre había cubierto las inmaculadas sábanas del futon donde lo hacían. Él no se detuvo, y aunque June intentó olvidar la incómoda sensación que aun la invadía, no pudo hacerlo. Pronto, Shun no pudo controlar sus instintos, su respiración se volvía cada vez más pesada mientras jadeaba y gemía con más fuerza, el pensamiento de que que su novio estaba disfrutando de ella, hizo que el dolor y la incomodidad desaparecieran._

 _-Para- exigió la rubia y Shun sintiéndose culpable obedeció._

 _-Lo siento, soy un estúpido- dijo apartándose de ella, colocándose boca arriba observando la obra de arte de venus que tenía en el techo de su habitación._

 _-No he dicho que pares para eso- June se sintió más segura esta vez, así que decidió tomar por un momento las riendas de esto para experimentar algo que había leído anteriormente en una revista sobre sexo._

 _Shun se quedó de piedra cuando vio a su novia colocarse sobre sus caderas, con un solo movimiento que le arrancó un ahogado gemido, el dolor desapareció. El de cabellos verdes respiró hondo, recorriendo lentamente los muslos de su novia con sus dedos._

 _La abrazó y ella se aferró a sus fuertes hombros, durante los siguientes momentos, aquel lecho fue testigo de su amor. Él sobre ella, ella sobre él, casi rozando la perfección entre aquellas sábanas, encontrando sus lugares más secretos, sus deseos más profundos, hasta sentir el latir de sus propios corazones. Sentir que estaban tan unidos, que podían tocar sus almas._

 _Y justo antes de que esa unión finalizase, compartieron una mirada. Esa mirada en la que creyeron ver reflejado cada recuerdo, y cada segundo que habían vivido hasta ahora. June vio el momento en el que se conocieron reflejado en sus ojos esmeralda, mientras Shun recordó cada momento que habían pasado juntos desde entonces. Recordó el momento de su juramento, él lucharía por ella hasta el final y la recompensa al terminar todo, sería el amor que se jugarían profesar para toda su vida; ambos vieron cómo el amor había ocupado cada minúsculo trozo de ellos hasta consumirles por completo haciéndoles llegar a su primer e intenso orgasmo sintiendo los fluidos calientes de ambos unirse._

 _-Ohh... June.. Te amo, te amo tanto- gimió Shun con fuerza cuando sintió las paredes de ella apretando su virilidad en un orgasmo intenso, sosteniéndola con fuerza por sus caderas que aún seguían moviéndose._

 _-Ah... Si.. Si.. Ah Shun... – le respondió ella entre gemidos mientras hundía sus uñas en su espalda disfrutando de esa sensación mientras sentía a su novio eyacular en ella -Te amo, lo juro... Quédate a mi lado, no me dejes nunca amor-_

 _Unas horas más tarde en los que ambos sucumbieron a ese cansancio que ya se apoderaba de ellos, June colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Shun y cerró sus ojos, mientras él acariciaba su cabello. Ambos se sintieron cansados y exhaustos después de horas haciendo el amor, también acostumbrándose a esta nueva sensación, en donde se permitieron tocar y explorar todo lo que ellos quisieran, siendo testigos de que el amor les había llevado a alcanzar la perfección._

 _..._

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos pasándolas luego por sus largos cabellos dorados, dándole un último sorbo a su té, se levantó y entro a su habitación. Se sentía sola, pero aun así no quería la compañía de nadie en ese momento, solo estaban ella y sus recuerdos. Abrió un poco las blancas cortinas de su dosel para sentarse sobre su colchón, realmente no sabía qué hacer, quería salir con Shun, pero tan solo con mencionar su nombre era capaz de hacer mucho más tenso el ambiente dentro de su hogar. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia un piano, tomo asiento y se dispuso a tocar.

Comenzó con sonidos suaves, para luego convertirse en una triste y nostálgica melodía en la que se podían reflejar sus más profundos sentimientos. Su destreza era capaz de sorprender a cualquiera, miraba y tocaba con dedicación aquella pieza que tanto le gustaba, deseando que él estuviera allí para verla.

Sintió que alguien la observaba y paro bruscamente el bello sonido, volteándose para ver de quien se trataba.

-Lo.. Lo siento señorita- dijo cabizbaja la joven sirvienta de cortos cabellos rojos.

-No te preocupes Megumi, no has interrumpido nada- contesto June con su normal serenidad esbozando una sonrisa -¿Que sucede?-

\- Venía a avisarle que la cena está servida, su padre y hermana la esperan- respondió la joven haciendo una reverencia.

-Yo... No apetezco cenar esta noche Megumi, dígale a mi padre que me disculpe pero no estoy de ánimos- June bajo su cabeza señal de su tristeza, tocó dos teclas de su piano y se puso de pie caminando a su terraza.

-Niña June, el señor Saga la necesita, dice que tiene algo importante que decirles a usted y a su hermana, él la espera- intentó persuadir Megumi acercándose a la rubia.

-He dicho que no apetezco- decía June con la mirada perdida en el paisaje.

-Vamos... Señorita- hablo de una manera suave -Preparamos Okinawa Soba, también Okonomiyaki y para terminar, como postre los Wagashis que tanto le gustan, coma, por lo menos para acompañar a su hermana que tanto le quiere-

June pareció pensarlo por un momento hasta que giro su rostro para ver a la joven, dando un suave suspiro.

-Está bien... Bajare en seguida- dijo finalmente para después dejar salir a la sirvienta. Después de todo ella adoraba a sus hermanos, sobre todo a Pandora, la hermana del medio con quien convive demasiado y siempre le muestra su apoyo, más que hermanas son también las mejores amigas, por lo que June le muestra su gran hermandad, más ahora que está a punto de casarse con alguien que no ama solo por cumplir el propósito de su padre, el hombre que era el responsable de su infelicidad.

Cuando bajaba por las escaleras escuchaba los murmullos de su padre y hermana provenientes del comedor, tomo asiento al lado de Pandora y miro a su padre.

-Lamento la tardanza, no tengo mucho apetito esta noche- comento la joven sobándose un brazo dando atención a su cena.

-Justo hoy que pedí que prepararan algunos de tus platos preferidos- respondió Saga dándole una mirada serena a su hija, ella lo vio de vuelta.

-Gracias por el gusto padre- asintió la rubia tomando sus hashi.

-Cenemos que esto se enfría- agrego Pandora en tono divertido.

La familia cenaba en silencio disfrutando de aquellos deliciosos sabores que degustaban. Cuando hubieron terminado, Saga llamo a su servidumbre para servir el postre. June miro con encanto los wagashis caseros, eran una de sus debilidades.

-Padre ¿A qué se debe tanto delicioso manjar esta noche?- pregunto Pandora a quien todo esto le parecía más una celebración.

-Bien, como les dijeron antes de bajar a cenar, tengo algo importante que decirles y que sin duda las alegrara de cierto modo- las miro a ambas con una sonrisa muy difícil de ver en un hombre tan serio -mañana regresa Hades- dijo finalmente.

June y Pandora sonrieron ampliamente, habían extrañado mucho a su hermano mayor, ya hacía dos años que se había ido a un internado en Kyoto.

-Esa es una noticia magnífica- respondió la rubia -Oíste Pandora, nuestro hermano regresara con nosotras- tomo de las manos a su hermana que estaba tan feliz como ella.

-Creo que algo que podría alegrarte más June, es el hecho de que terminara sus estudios en la misma universidad que tú- Saga seguía con sus buenas noticias.

-Oh... Que grandioso!- contesto de manera alegre y temerosa. Ya tenía suficiente con ser vigilada por los profesores y no quería tener a su hermano encima de ella todo el tiempo.

-¿A qué hora llegara?- cuestiono la de cabellos negros.

-Lo iré a buscar por la mañana, después de mi junta con los socios- Saga había recuperado su seriedad y poniéndose de pie se disponía a retirarse. Salió de la sala de comedor dejando a sus dos hijas muy emocionadas.

-¡Pandora esas son buenas noticias!- agrego June.

-Sí, lo he extrañado mucho- contesto con sus ojos violetas brillantes.

Ya de nuevo en su habitación, June se puso su ropa para dormir, un pequeño blusón transparente parecido a una blusa escolar, encima un pequeño kimono de color azul con discretas flores de cerezo. Estaba cepillando su largo cabello cuando escucho un ruido en su terraza, miro hacia las ventanas pero no vio a nadie, camino y salió observando al bello jardín, de pronto sintió unas manos abrazándola por detrás y sonrió automáticamente al reconocer al culpable de ese abrazo, se giro para quedar frente a Shun quien la miraba sonrojado y lleno de ternura. Juntaron sus labios en un suave beso, posando sus manos en sus mejillas.

-Te he extrañado mucho- dijo June cautelosa cuando se separaron.

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que yo te he echado de menos a ti, no has logrado salir de mi cabeza, nunca lo harás - sonrió Shun acariciando la cabeza de su novia teniéndola en un abrazo.

-¿Cómo le hiciste para entrar?- preguntó dudosa la joven -Papá podría descubrirte-

-Me las ingenie para hacerlo, necesitaba verte y tenerte cerca, después de todo... Eres mi novia- respondió el joven atrapando de nuevo esos rosados labios. June poso sus manos en el cuello de este atrayéndolo más, mientras Shun tenía sus manos sobre las caderas de ella.

Todo iba bien hasta que oyeron unos toques en la puerta de la habitación. Ambos se miraron asustados, sobre todo al oír de quien se trataba.

-June ¿Porque aun están encendidas tus luces?- pregunto la rasposa voz de Saga a través de la puerta.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	5. Te necesito

**Hola :) me da gusto poder mandarles un lindo saludo a todas aquellas que leen mi fic, es la primera vez que me decidí a plasmar una de mis ideas de esta linda pareja y mi favorita. Me gustaría saber sus opiniones y si les esta gustando la historia o si podría mejorar algo, todo sera bien recibido. También debo decirles que me gusta el lemon xD, por lo que también trato de mejorarlo conforme pasen los capítulos. Espero y sigan disfrutando de la lectura**

 **Quiero mandar saludos y gracias a las chicas que han estado siguiendo esta historia, a Darkacuario que ha estado dejando reviews en cada capitulo, a Likki Li (amiga sabes que te amo) y por supuesto a Mel-Gothic de Cancer por sus buenos consejos y su nueva y linda amistad :3.**

 **MIS SALUDOS PARA TODO**

 **Atte su amiga: Anebula-Chain**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del maravilloso mundo de Masami Kurumada al cual le debo mi admiración.**

* * *

 **"Te necesito"**

Imaginar en como los momentos más románticos se vuelven los más aterradores era poco para ambos jóvenes quienes miraban asustados la puerta de la habitación. Buscaban alguna salida o lugar en donde Shun pudiera esconderse pero el pánico se había vuelto parte de ellos.

-June ¿Porque aún están encendidas tus luces?- pregunto de nuevo Saga en el pasillo.

-Pa.. Padre yo.. No tengo sueño aun- contestó June jalando la mano de su novio, llevándolo al cuarto de baño -Escóndete donde puedas por favor- susurró de manera casi inaudible, Shun solo asintió y cerró la puerta.

June se acercó a la entrada de su pieza y antes que su padre tocara de nuevo, esta abrió.

-¿Papá pero que haces despierto?- decía nerviosa la joven mientras estrujaba la cerradura.

-Lo mismo debería preguntarte, tengo entendido que estabas dormida desde hace una hora. Además me pareció oírte hablar con alguien- se cruzó de brazos observando a su hija intentado descubrir si ocultaba algo.

-Yo.. Yo no hablaba con nadie padre, solo... Hablaba al cielo con mi madre- suspiro June con cierta nostalgia al mencionar a su fallecida progenitora.

-¿Asi?- cuestionó Saga sintiéndose inseguro de lo que acababa de escuchar.

El imponente hombre se metió a la habitación de su hija, inspeccionaba con cautela cada espacio como si tratara de encontrar a alguien.

-Papá ¿insinúas que hay alguien además de mi aquí?- encaró la rubia sintiéndose cada vez mas nerviosa. Sintió que la sangre le dejaba de circular cuando su padre abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño -¡Papá!- expresó con tono asustado.

Saga se limitó a verla y entro al escondite de su odiado yerno. Miro a todas partes. June estuvo pronto a su lado haciendo mil intentos por sacarlo de allí pero era imposible.

- _Entre más le insisto, mas debe sospechar que miento_ \- pensó, así que comenzó a actuar de manera neutral -Papá, estas invadiendo mi privacidad, tengo que soportar que me vigiles la mayoría de los lugares a donde voy y ahora ¿también tengo que lidiar con que lo hagas en nuestro propio hogar?- preguntó de manera seria llamando la atención de Saga, de cierta manera tenía razón.

Aun sin hacerle caso, buscó en una última puerta abriéndola de golpe, encontrándose solo con algunas toallas y cosméticos de su hija menor. A un costado un aterrado Shun respiraba agitado, sentía que una taquicardia acabaría con su vida en ese momento; se le hizo una eternidad los minutos en que la puerta de dicho armario estuvo abierta, hasta que esta se cerró y escuchaba los murmullos de Saga junto a los de June.

-Ves padre, te soy sincera- dijo la joven caminando a la entrada de su cuarto con su papá, este salio y miro a su hija -Te quiero- expreso con su voz serena y llena de cariño.

-June- fue lo único que salio de la boca del serio hombre antes de marcharse a su habitación.

La rubia se sentía decepcionada, por lo menos le hubiera gustado escuchar el "buenas noches" de su padre. Extrañaba tanto las muestras de afecto, aunque a ella cada periodo de tiempo desde su nacimiento le era posible disfrutar un cariño por parte de su imponente progenitor. Hades y Pandora le habían contado el cariño con los que su padre se refería a ellos antes de la muerte de su madre. June trataba de comprender porque él era así con ella _¿Acaso la culpaba se la muerte de su madre?_ este pensamiento solo logro que se sintiera peor.

Cerró con seguro la puerta y se encontró con los suaves ojos turquesa que la miraban de una manera triste. Ella no pudo contenerse y se abalanzo al dueño de esa mirada, él por inercia la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, detestaba ver a June de esa manera, odiaba ver que su novia sufriera por culpa de su propio padre. Acarició con ternura sus largos cabellos dorados mientras ella sollozaba en su pecho mojando su camisa. Agradeció haber estado allí para ella, reconfortarla cuando mas lo necesitaba, en cada movimiento trataba de decirle lo mucho que ella significaba para él, lo mucho que la amaba. Cuando se separaron se miraron como queriendo decirse lo que en ese momento no podían por la posible sospecha de Saga. Shun sonrió sacándole un suave gesto a la joven, abrazándola por última vez.

-Es mejor que me vaya- susurro dándole un beso en la frente a su novia -duerme tranquila, y recuerda lo mucho que te amo- trataba de tranquilizarla descansando con sutileza su mentón en la cabeza de ella mientras la seguía acariciando.

-Shun...- respondió en un suave suspiro, como si mencionando su nombre fuera capaz de decirle cuanto lo amaba.

June aspiro el dulce aroma de su novio, sabía que podía contar con él en todo momento, su sola presencia la hacía sentir mucho mejor y tranquila. Se separaron y caminaron a la terraza. Shun bajo por esta y se perdió entre unos cuantos arbustos que habían en la parte de abajo.

La bella joven caminó hasta su colchón, quito su pequeño kimono y se recostó esperando caer en un profundo sueño.

Los grandes edificios de la universidad eran iluminados por la gran luz de sol y las distintas hojas de los árboles que caían al suelo producto del otoño. En una parte, llamaba la atención los chillidos y gritos de distintas chicas que al parecer acosaban al bello muchacho de cabellos verdes.

-Shun Kido acompáñame a mi casa...- decía una chica de cabellos rosas quien lo miraba descaradamente.

-Lo siento Yuki, pero no entiendo porque quieres mi compañía- respondió inocente el joven mientras caminaba intentando llegar a clases. Hoy era el día de las clases de bioética así que como tal, usaba su uniforme de saco y corbata.

-Ohh mejor a mí, yo sí que sabré complacerte- comentó otra de las acosantes frotando sus pechos en el brazo de Shun. Este se sonrojo y se hizo a un lado provocando que una de sus manos chocara con el trasero de otra chica.

-¡Shun!- gritó emocionada la joven que acababa de ser tocada por él.

-Lo.. Lo siento, yo no quise...-

-¡El es mío, aléjate!- comenzaban a pelear ellas entre si. Shun estaba aterrado e intento de mil maneras zafarse de sus agarres.

En su intento por escapar se topo con los bellos ojos azules que lo observaban de forma divertida del otro lado del lugar. June mantenía cierta distancia mientras hablaba con Sorrento. Le pareció que el tiempo se detenía cuando sus miradas se encontraron y tuvo la creciente necesidad de gritar su nombre sin importar que los demás se enteraran de lo suyo, dejando de un lado las consecuencias que eso podría traerles. Cuando estuvo a punto de mencionar aquel suave nombre oyó el suyo.

-¡Shun!- escuchó mientras veía a Seiya haciéndole señas de negación, como sabiendo lo que estaba por hacer, evitando que ambos se metieran en problemas. Cuando este estuvo cerca, corrió a las chicas que se peleaban por el joven quien ya yacía en el suelo.

-Es suficiente, váyanse, mi amigo no quiere nada con ustedes- refutó mientras las chicas se alejaban entre susurros -El corazón de Shun solo pertenece a una sola mujer- sonrió el castaño tendiendo su mano para ayudar a Shun a levantarse.

-Gracias Seiya- dijo mientras se sacudía la ropa -Por un momento pensé que moriría asfixiado-

-No es nada, ademas sé lo incomodo que estabas, tenías toda la expresión de "ayúdame" en la cara- haciendo una pausa -Y... No podía permitir que la llamarás, mira cuantos profesores hay alrededor- señalo discretamente al lugar.

-De nuevo... gracias amigo- suspiró tomando de una botella con agua.

-Debo ir a clases, hasta luego Shun- se despidió Seiya con su mano y se dirigió a donde sería su clase.

Shun camino más tranquilo a su destino donde ya estaban la mayoría de sus compañeros, entro saludando a sus conocidos y dedicándole una sonrisa a la bella rubia. Tomo asiento y comenzó a leer sus anteriores apuntes para tener en claro cual seria su siguiente tema. En eso, el salón quedo en completo silencio al entrar el profesor de largos cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

-Buenos días estudiantes de medicina- saludo el apuesto maestro -Mi nombre es Shaka, soy el nuevo consejero de esta facultad pero también seré su profesor de bioética-

Shaka miro a todos sus alumnos, sabia de cada uno de ellos. Tomando asiento se dedicó a revisar sus apuntes y luego dirigió su mirada de nuevo a la clase.

-Antes de comenzar, me gustaría saber su opinión acerca de esta materia. ¿Que es la bioética?- preguntó juntando sus manos sobre el escritorio. Varios alumnos alzaron sus brazos pero solo eligió a uno. Shun.

-Tienes la palabra joven Kido- asintió sutilmente.

-Bien. esto es la rama de la ética dedicada a proveer los principios para la conducta más apropiada del ser humano con respecto a la vida humana como de la animal y vegetal- respondió seguro el de cabellos verdes obteniendo un punto a favor.

-Excelente- dijo Shaka -Y... ¿Solo ustedes estudiantes de medicina, tienen que aprender los principios que esto establece?-

June levanto su mano para responder.

-Claro que no profesor, la bioética se aplica para todas aquellas disciplinas que estudian desde los seres vivos hasta la más mínima investigación sobre la tierra. En pocas palabras, estudios biológicos-

-Muy bien señorita Hannibal- sonrió el maestro levantándose de su asiento -Como ya dijeron, la bioética es un conjunto de normas que se aplican a los campos tratantes de la vida sobre el planeta, ustedes como estudiantes médicos, se basaran especialmente en los principios de la vida humana ¿Quedo entendido?- todos asintieron -Bien, viéndolo asi, trabajaran en su primer proyecto. Los formare en parejas y tendrán como máximo dos horas para explicarme en mínimo diez hojas por que las leyes biológicas y sus principios son importantes en sus estudios- explicó.

El apuesto profesor comenzó a formar los grupos de dos, algunos en desacuerdo por quien era su compañero y otros limitándose solo a trabajar.

-Sorrento, trabajaras con Hideaki- El joven de grandes ojos rosas solo se limitó a asentir, su pareja no era muy de su agrado -Y... Shun Kido, veamos, si, tu pareja es June Hannibal-

Era su imaginación o le estaban jugando una broma muy pesada pensó parándose instantáneamente de su asiento el antes mencionado.

-Pe.. Pero- decía June sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

-Pensé que, ya que los dos son los mejores alumnos de esta clase, les vendría bien trabajar en equipo- comentó con neutralidad el rubio hombre.

-Nosotros no... Bien, bien, está bien- decía nervioso Shun quien ya estaba a lado de June, mientras ella lo miraba con cierta confusión.

-Pueden salir a trabajar fuera del salón de clases, solo basta que terminen el proyecto y lo entreguen aqui- anunció Shaka.

Los alumnos salieron a progresar en su trabajo; Shun y June se dirigieron a un pequeño rincón donde pudieran estar cómodos, ambos tomaron asiento, el joven saco su laptop para hacer mas abundante su tema.

-Tiene... Mucho tiempo que no hacemos una tarea juntos- la voz de June salió casi en un susurro, ella tambien sacaba sus cosas para anotar y aportar a su proyecto.

-Si, desde la preparatoria- sonrió el de cabellos verdes sonrojándose, se sentía en las nubes por tener un momento con su novia en la escuela, aunque aun asi tenia que guardar la distancia, ya que eran vigilados.

-Te parece si nos dividimos el trabajo, yo hago cinco hojas y tu haces las otras cinco- comentó mientras escribía en su laptop.

-Me parece bien- contestó June escribiendo en unas hojas.

Ambos estaban en completo silencio pero para ellos era mas que suficiente tener su mutua compañía. Pasado unos minutos ya llevaban su proyecto muy avanzado, en espontáneos momentos intercambiaban miradas y discretos roces con sus manos, haciéndose sonrojar mutuamente.

No se percataron de la presencia del hombre de suaves facciones y largos cabellos lilas que se dirigía a ellos.

-Se puede saber ¿Porque ustedes están aqui?- preguntó sobresaltando a los chicos.

-No.. nosotros estamos... haciendo el proyecto que el profesor Shaka nos dejó- explicó nervioso Shun mirando a otro de sus profesores.

-Si, el maestro nos puso en pareja a hacer este proyecto que casi termínanos- replicó la rubia mostrándole las hojas ya hechas.

-Entiendo pero, ustedes saben de su propia regla, tienen suerte que haya sido yo el que los vio y no otro. Shaka es nuevo y aún no sabe acerca de ustedes pero lo pondré al tanto de lo que pasa, solo terminen y luego procuren seguir sus órdenes- asintió con suavidad el maestro poniendo las manos en su espalda.

-Si profesor Mu- ambos jóvenes bajaron su cabeza en señal de aprobación y observaron al hombre retirarse.

Mientras seguían juntos trataron de no dirigirse la palabra. El apuesto joven de cabellos verdes opto hablar por notas, que le entregaba a su novia en una manera tímida.

 _"Me muero de ganas por estar contigo"_

Mandó en la primera nota haciendo que June se pusiera de color tomate. Ella escribió algo al reverso, regresándole el escrito a su autor.

 _"Te necesito tanto Shun, después de la noche de ayer me muero porque tengamos otro momento a solas"_

El joven leyó la nota y percatándose que nadie los observaba tomo una de las delicadas manos de su novia, rosándola en un gesto tierno con su pulgar.

-¿Te parece si nos vemos en nuestro lugar?- preguntó Shun sin detener su gesto.

-Nada me gustaría mas- respondió June sonriendo.

-¿Después del almuerzo?- trataba de arreglar los últimos detalles de su encuentro.

-Claro, no tenemos una clase hasta las 13hrs, tendremos tiempo suficiente- comentaba emocionada la rubia, sintiendo el rubor en sus mejillas viendo la mismo reacción en su novio.

Pasadas las dos horas fueron al salón de clases donde entregaron sus proyectos, al salir, ambos se retiraron por distintos caminos.

June se encontró con Sorrento, quien estaba sentado limpiando su adorada flauta en uno de los comedores del jardín.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto la joven sobresaltando al de mirada rosa, haciendo que tirara su instrumento.

-¡June! No llegues asi, me asustaste- balbuceó Sorrento mientras recogía su flauta.

-Lo siento, no pensé que reaccionaras asi-

-Hmm déjalo, estoy más que feliz de haber terminado esa tarea ¿Sabes lo molesto que puede resultar Hideaki cuando se estresa? es insoportable, termine escribiendo el trabajo yo solo- dijo exasperado -Como sea, a ti ¿Cómo te fue con Shun?-

-No voy a decírtelo ahora porque tengo un compromiso- la rubia se sonrojo al decir esto dándole a entender a su amigo de que se trataba.

-Ohh entiendo, diviértete entonces, comeré el almuerzo solo- dijo volviéndose a sentar para limpiar de nuevo su flauta.

-Vamos Sorrento, estoy contigo casi todo el tiempo, ademas, deberías aprovechar que no estoy a tu lado para ir a hablar a Tetis- la joven se cruzó de brazos haciendo que su amigo soltara de nueva cuenta su instrumento.

-No... Ella ¿Sabes que le gusta mi primo Julian verdad?- suspiro con aire triste.

-Y ¿Sabes que él no se la toma enserio verdad?- replicó June dándole una mirada cautivadora.

-Soy un imbécil, ni siquiera me atrevo a hablarle, cada vez que estoy cerca de ella, me quedo como piedra sin decir nada!- Sorrento comenzó a exasperarse -Una vez me pregunto si estaba enfermo del habla o algo parecido, me sentí patético y mi primo Julian no hizo mas que reírse de mi-

-Sorrento...- la joven comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de su amigo y lo abrazo.

-¿Que haría sin ti?- suspiro el joven aspirando el olor de los cabellos de su amiga.

-Seguir siendo Sorrento?- contestó la rubia haciéndolo reír -Te veo más tarde- se despidió de un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

June caminaba cautelosa por los alrededores de la facultad, percatándose que nadie la siguiera o viera, llegó a una puerta que se encontraba frente a unos hermosos jardines en un lugar poco concurrido de la universidad, viendo de un lado a otro por ultima vez entro y cerro.

Shun caminaba a paso presuroso, intentado pasar desapercibido por los demás. Llegó hasta un espacio casi vacio de la facultad; le era difícil procesar porque uno de los pocos lugares hermosos que tiene la escuela era tan poco concurrido, sin mas, eso no importo contando que ya estaba cerca de su objetivo. Suspiro al tocar la manija de aquella puerta de madera que al mismo tiempo abrió. Entro, cerro con seguro y miro como su bella novia miraba con curiosidad el lugar, habían unos cuantos estantes con algunas cajas, escobas, artículos de jardinería y diferentes tipos de toallas que suponían eran para los sanitarios, por una pequeña ventana se dejaba ver la luz del día. Él se acercó rozando una de sus manos sobresaltándola.

-Shun...- dijo June con una amplia sonrisa al tiempo que lo abrazó y le era correspondido su gesto.

-June...- contestó aspirando su dulce aroma a flores de primavera.

-Te extraño tanto, te necesito- murmuró la joven que miro con ojos brillantes a su novio quien acariciaba sus suaves mejillas.

-Y yo más a ti, ágamos que nuestro tiempo juntos valga la pena- balbuceó Shun cerca de los labios de la rubia acortando mas su distancia hasta sucumbir al tan ansiado roce de sus labios.

El beso no tardo en tomar intensidad, uniendo sus lenguas. June entrelazó sus manos en el cuello de Shun mientras este la tomaba de las caderas apretándola contra él, sintiendo como su masculinidad comenzaba a despertar. Bajó sus labios a su cuello mordiéndolo y succionando sutilmente la piel de la joven cuidando de no dejar marcas.

June descendió una de sus manos a la virilidad de su novio acariciándola a través de la tela.

-Oh June- suspiró este sin abandonar el roce de su cuello.

Sin más preámbulos, Shun deshizo la corbata y desabotonó la blusa de su novia deslizándolas por su cuerpo hasta quedar esta con el torso desnudo. Masajeaba con parsimonia los suaves senos de June haciendo que sus rosáceos pezones se pusieran erectos al mínimo contacto.

-Ah...- gimió June sintiendo las manos de su novio.

Este la acórralo contra una pared, alzo su falda y deslizó las pantaletas húmedas de la joven, bajando una de sus manos; gimió al sentir la caliente vulva de su novia mientras comenzaba a acariciarla haciendo movimientos circulares con su pulgar sobre su clítoris hasta meterle sus dedos índice y medio a su apretada vagina. Por inercia, June subió una de sus piernas para sentir mejor la caricia.

-Shun... Esto es, ah se siente tan bien- jadeaba la joven llena de éxtasis oyendo al culpable de su excitación gemir y jadear.

Mientras ella se aferraba a los fuertes brazos de su novio, este no paraba de besar desde sus mejillas hasta sus pechos que eran mimados aun por una de sus manos. June no podía aguantar más su clímax y se derramo sobre la mano de Shun intentando ser cautelosa con sus gemidos que le eran casi imposible detener.

-Mmm si sigues gimiendo asi de rico te haré gritar para que todos se enteren de una buena vez que eres mía- dijo Shun llevándose uno de sus dedos a la boca, saboreando el sabor de su June, esta no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿Te he dicho lo bien que sabes?- preguntó inocente llevándole uno de sus dedos a la boca de la joven quien lo acepto dándole suaves chupetes.

-Nada se compara con el tuyo- respondió la rubia con aire travieso -Te amo- dijo con su mirada llena de ternura.

A Shun le pareció angelical verla de esa manera, sonrojada, jadeante y diciéndole las palabras más hermosas del universo.

-Yo te amo mucho más June, te amaré hasta el final de mis días... Yo, quiero estar contigo siempre y no dejare que nadie nos separe porque te quiero solo para mí- expreso rosando sus manos en la mejilla de ella, sonrojándose y mirándola con adoración. Jamas logró imaginarse sentirse asi por alguien; amar y profesar ese puro sentimiento a su hermosa y bella June era lo más importante ahora. No importaban las consecuencias que su fuerte amor les trajera.

-¿Eso es una propuesta?- preguntó la rubia sorprendida.

-¿Tu que crees?- replicó Shun besándola en los labios.

-Qué... Quiero estar contigo siempre, pase lo que pase- respondió con ojos brillantes la joven.

-Entonces, eso es un si-

Ambos comenzaron a reír, Shun alzo a June contra la pared mientras esta enrollaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Se deshizo de sus pantalones, sintiendo el duro pene de su novio rozarse en su entrada y sin más él se unió a ella dando suaves embistes.

-Pero que tibia y apretada estas... Asi no dan ganas de salirse nunca- gimió él contra el cuello de la rubia.

-Shun... estas tan duro, es tan grande y grueso ah... no pares- jadeaba June mientras sentía los embistes cada vez más profundos.

La intensa y húmeda unión de su novio contra ella hicieron que sus sentidos explotaran, con cada caricia parecía incendiar su cuerpo, los besos eran tan intensos que no importaba la falta de respiración que esto pudiera causar, cada momento en este acto al parecer clandestino pero lleno de amor se volvía más y más adictivo para ambos, tanto June como Shun, no deseaban terminar jamas de hacerse el amor. Los gemidos iban en creciente indicando que pronto terminarían sucumbiendo a su intenso enlace, los embistes de él se tornaron tan placenteros haciendo que un poderoso y maravilloso orgasmo la invadiera sintiendo la salvaje lengua de Shun recorriendo su cavidad para acallar los gemidos evitando ser descubiertos; él, sintiendo los espasmos apretar su masculinidad no tardo en unirse a esa espectacular sensación, haciendo que ambos se resbalaran al suelo.

-June... Te amo, jamás me cansaré de decirlo- la respiración de Shun estaba muy agitada.

-Y yo a ti- respondió June con voz entrecortada intentando tranquilizar su respiración.

Se quedaron así, semivestidos y abrazados un rato sobre el piso, intentando calmar sus agitados pechos, disfrutando de su mutua cercanía y rozando su piel, cuando oyeron unos toques en la puerta sobresaltándolos.

-Joven Kido ¿Está usted allí adentro?- pregunto la ya conocida voz de Shaka.

June abrió sus ojos en señal que estaba asustada y como pudo intentaba buscar sus prendas esparcidas por el lugar mientras Shun se subía rápidamente sus pantalones y acomodaba su camisa, saco y corbata.

-Dijiste que nadie te había seguido- murmuró la joven poniéndose su sostén.

-Eso pensé, pero no entiendo porque me siguió- contesto Shun con voz casi inaudible.

-Y si sabe que estamos aqui...- balbuceó la joven asustada.

-Roguemos a que no- habló el de cabellos verdes acercándose a su novia y depositando un beso en su frente -Todo está bien June, espérame aquí- la observo con ojos brillantes dándole la seguridad y valentía que ella necesitaba.

Se separó y camino abriendo la puerta cerrándola detrás de él encontrándose con el alto hombre de cabellos rubios.

-¿Profesor Shaka, qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo supo dónde estaba?- cuestionó nervioso a su maestro.

-Lo mismo debería preguntarle a usted, no es muy común que los alumnos frecuenten esta zona- habló con seguridad el profesor.

-Es.. el único lugar donde puedo descansar antes de la siguiente clase- pareció pensar mucho su respuesta.

-Bien joven Kido, yo solo lo buscaba porque quería hablarle acerca de su proyecto con la señorita Hannibal, debo decirle que me gustaron sus opiniones y las propuestas que pusieron al final de la hoja, la busqué a ella también pero tampoco aparece por ninguna parte de la facultad- seguía el maestro -En fin, me gustaría que fuera a mi salón de clases después de la salida para ver si hacemos de este proyecto una nueva actividad en grupo y si ve a la señorita June, me gustaría que le diera mi recado-

-Por supuesto maestro, allí estaremos, en cuanto la vea tambien le diré-

-Eso era todo, los espero más tarde- Shaka se dio la vuelta para irse pero se volvió -Y... joven Shun-

-¿Si?-

-¿Se siente usted bien? Debería ir a enfermería, tiene síntomas físicos de fiebre-

-Yo... No podría estar mejor profesor- la voz de Shun salio casi por automático haciendo que el hombre frunciera el ceño -Digo.. que estoy bien- sonrió esta vez inocente.

-Bueno, allí los estaré esperando- dicho esto, el maestro se retiro.

Shun soltó un largo suspiro de alivio y regresó a su pequeño nido de amor donde encontró a June vestida y sentada en una pequeña mesa que había en el lugar.

-¿Que te dijo?- preguntó cuando vio a Shun entrar.

-No te preocupes, le dije que descansaba en este lugar- tomando sus manos -Solo quiere que tu y yo vayamos a su salón después de clases para hablar de nuestro proyecto, le gustó mucho y ahora quiere convertir nuestras opiniones y sugerencias en una actividad recreativa de grupo-

June suspiro sintiéndose más tranquila y posando su mirada de nuevo en esos orbes turquesa que la miraban tan cautivada. Unió sus labios en un largo beso; después de despedirse, salieron en tiempos distintos para evitar alguna sospecha o que alguien pudiera verlos.

Pasando el almuerzo, se encontraron en el salón donde Shaka los había citado, dando sus referencias e instrucciones de las actividades que se llevarían a cabo, escuchando y charlando más opiniones sobre la clase. Al salir, volvieron a encontrarse para dar una breve caminata por la ciudad y ser una pareja normal de novios por unos momentos.

-¡Mira Shun! Es muy lindo- expresó con emoción la joven jalando a su novio al ver un gatito lamiéndose una de sus manitas en una tienda de mascotas.

-¿Te gusta ese?- preguntó él con suavidad.

-Si...- lo miró haciendo pucheros.

Este gesto le pareció tan tierno que no pudo evitar entrar a la tienda y momentos después una feliz June le hacia cariños a un pequeño minino de grandes ojos verdes, pelaje blanco y pequeñas y discretas franjas marrones.

-¿Cómo le pondrás?- preguntó el de cabellos verdes.

-Hmm... Aun no lo sé, espero me ayudes a pensar en uno- le sonrió la joven.

Ambos caminaban de lo más felices tomados de la mano, mirándose llenos de adoración el uno al otro, imaginando este como uno de los momentos más perfectos para los dos. Bajaron una cuantas escaleras hasta llegar a la orilla de un lago, que era adornado con las hojas caídas de los árboles y distintas plantas marinas con flores en ellas, al pasar a la vista de los demás, eran la pareja de enamorados más perfecta que hayan visto.

Estaban tan absortos el uno al otro que no se percataron de los tipos con traje negro que los iban siguiendo. Entre más caminaban, más de ellos se incorporaban hasta que un auto negro con los cristales polarizados les cerró el camino, June por inercia se refugió en los brazos de Shun cuidando de no soltar la caja del gatito. Ahora los hombres sujetaban a la joven forzándola para deshacer su agarre mientras su novio procuraba no soltarla.

-¡No! Déjenme, no quiero ir con ustedes- sollozaba June cuando lograron tomarla de los brazos.

-¡Déjenla! No le hagan daño- grito Shun quien era detenido por otros hombres.

-Cállate niño, nosotros solo cumplimos ordenes- dijo uno de ellos estampándole un golpe en la mejilla.

-¡Por favor! No le hagan daño- lloraba ella forzándose a no entrar al auto.

-Métase señorita Hannibal, su padre la espera para una charla muy seria- habló uno de los guardaespaldas empujando a la rubia dentro del coche cerrándolo con seguro para evitar que escapara, ella trataba inútilmente de abrir la puerta haciendo que su llanto incrementara.

A través del cristal, June podía ver como su novio era agredido por los guardaespaldas de su padre, lo golpeaban en todas partes mientras dos de ellos lo sujetaban por los brazos, lanzándole golpes es su cara y estómago, cuando este yació en el piso sangrando, se limitaban a patearlo.

-Que te quede bien claro que no tienes permitido acercarte a la señorita, otra más y estarás muerto- amenazó uno de ellos.

-June...- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de quedar inconsciente, siendo auxiliado por personas que recorrían el lugar.

El auto donde la rubia iba, arranco camino a casa, ella no podía parar de llorar, no alcanzaba a creer lo cruel que podía ser su padre. Cuando hubo llegado, salió azotando la puerta del vehículo sin esperar que se la abrieran, entró a su hogar y la mirada fulminante de Saga fue lo primero que vio.

-Papá..- intento hablar pero fue bruscamente interrumpida por este.

-A tu habitación en este momento- replicó serio.

Ella subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto, donde segundos después entro Saga azotando la puerta, asustando a su hija.

-Te he dicho de mil y un maneras que no quiero verte cerca de ese bueno para nada de Kido- espetaba acercándose amenazadoramente a June.

-Papá por favor yo.. Te he dicho que lo amo- las lágrimas se comenzaban a hacer presentes en la rubia, sin dar tiempo a reaccionar ante el golpe en su mejilla proporcionado por su padre, ella se sostuvo el área golpeada mirando atemorizada a su progenitor.

-Más vale que te calles y vale mucho más que sigas mis órdenes si no quieres asistir lo más pronto al funeral de Shun ¿Quedo entendido?-

-Pero padre tu no pue...- se vio interrumpida nuevamente.

-Dije ¿Quedo entendido?- la fulminaba dándole a entender lo molesto que estaba.

-Si papá- June bajo su cabeza para dejar que las lágrimas cesaran.

-¿Pero qué es lo que sucede aquí?- escuchó la tan familiar voz.

Un joven de piel blanca con un largo y estilizado cabello negro y ojos intensos de color azul, miraba la escena completamente aterrado.

-¡Hades!- grito la rubia corriendo a darle un efusivo abrazo a su hermano mientras seguía sollozando sobre su pecho.

Saga salió dejando a los hermanos allí, no había sido el encuentro que él esperaba tener con su adorada hermana menor.

-June, hermana ¿Que te sucede?- preguntó preocupado.

-Nada... Solo abrásame, me da tanta alegría que estés aquí de nuevo...-

* * *

Mientras los problemas en la mansión Hannibal tenían lugar, en el salón de clases, Shaka revisaba algunas cartas que como consejero había recibido, de inmediato se dio cuenta de la presencia de su compañero y colega en la universidad.

-Mu, que alegría saludarte- dijo refiriéndose a este.

-Shaka, lo mismo digo, me alegro que te estes acomodando bien aquí- saludo cortésmente el antes mencionado.

-Son grupos muy buenos... sobretodo el alfa de medicina, hay dos estudiantes que tienen un buen potencial- dialogaba el de cabellos dorados -Son, el joven Kido y la señorita Hannibal.

-Si, bueno, sobre ellos dos venía a hablarte- Mu miro serio a Shaka -Supe que hoy los hiciste trabajar en equipo pero... Shaka, ellos no pueden hacer nada juntos, sabes a lo que me refiero, no trabajos en equipos, no sentarse juntos, no cruzar ni la mas mínima palabra, cosas así entiendes?-

-Sí, pero no entiendo porque ¿Sucede algo?-

-Es una orden, todos los profesores aqui los vigilamos, cuidando que todo lo que te dije se cumpla- el hombre de largos cabellos lilas se dirigió a la puerta.

-Mu espera- Shaka se levantó de su asiento -¿Hay alguna razón para hacer esto?- El mencionado se detuvo y miro al rubio.

-Tu solo limítate a cumplir las órdenes si no quieres problemas- dicho esto Mu se retiro del lugar dejando a Shaka con muchas preguntas.

Fuere lo que fuere él trataría de llegar a que va esta situación.

 _¿Tendrá que ver Saga Hannibal en todo esto?._

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado el capitulo!

Hasta la próxima. :)


	6. Una parte del rompecabezas

**Hola :) finalmente pude volver a escribir, fueron semanas muy duras en la universidad, me dejaban tarea que parecía nunca terminar ¡pero por fin acabo el semestre!. Últimamente el clima a cambiado radicalmente de calor a frió en la ciudad donde vivo, así que exageradamente digo que moriré congelada -me gustaría que Shun viniera calentarme- xD**

 **Espero les guste la actualización y sigan disfrutando de la lectura. Como siempre los comentarios y criticas son bien recibidas para la mejoría tanto de la historia como de su autora.**

 **Atte su amiga: Anebula-Chain**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del maravilloso mundo de Masami Kurumada a quien se los pido prestados para hacer de las mías.**

* * *

 **"Una parte del rompecabezas"**

-Ahora pueden explicarme ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?- dijo Hades a sus hermanas.

Estaban sentados en los pequeños futones redondos alrededor de la mesita de té en la terraza de June observando el atardecer mientras nana Macki, una señora de unos cincuenta años servía chocolate humeante en tres tazas, terminando hizo una leve reverencia y se retiró.

-Hades, debes de tener paciencia, te hemos dicho que te lo diremos- Pandora trataba de hablar con calma colocando un paño con hielo sobre la mejilla de June que estaba roja por el golpe de su padre momentos atrás, mientras esta tendía una de las tazas a Hades y luego la otra a Pandora, pasando un pequeño pocillo con leche caliente a su nueva mascota -Por cierto June ¿Cómo le pondrás? es muy tierno ¿Shun te lo regaló no es así?- preguntó su hermana mayor.

-Si... aun no lo sé, quería que ambos le pusiéramos un nombre pero en ese momento...- June hizo una breve pausa haciendo que su voz sonara entrecortada -En ese momento ellos nos...-

-Tranquila, todo está bien- Pandora puso una de sus manos en el hombro de su hermana menor intentando apaciguarla.

-¡No! ¡No todo está bien! yo estoy aquí bebiendo chocolate caliente mientras él debe estar adolorido con múltiples golpes en su casa y todo…todo por mi culpa- la rubia comenzó a temblar mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza. Sus hermanos la miraban compasivos.

-Tal vez si me dijeran que es lo que sucede pueda aconsejarte- Hades miro a su hermana dándole un sorbo a su bebida -Papá no se había atrevido a levantar su mano contra nosotros, mucho menos abofetearnos, esto debe ser demasiado malo como para verlo de esa manera-

-Hades... Eres mi hermano y te quiero pero, y si te digo, te pondrás de parte de nuestro padre o podrás apoyarme- June estaba al borde de las lágrimas intentado no sucumbir a ellas.

-Depende, no podría apoyarte si lo que haces es algo indebido- El de cabellos negros se cruzó de brazos escrutando a su hermana menor con la mirada esperando su respuesta.

Pandora vio la tensión que comenzaba a ver en el ambiente e impidió que June siguiera hablando.

-Hermano, yo te lo diré, te aseguro que la situación de June con nuestro padre no es más que absurda por su parte- dijo con voz grave.

-Entonces explícame, porque no estoy entendiendo nada, si no es nada grave ¿entonces qué sucede?-

-Bueno, la verdad es que June... tiene un pretendiente, mas bien es su novio- explicó Pandora con nerviosismo viendo a Hades y June que se sonrojaba dándole vueltas a su taza esperando que su hermano no tuviera una mala reacción.

-Si, continua- presionó Hades deseoso por saber mas.

-Bien, ¿recuerdas a Shun?-

-¿Shun? ¿Shun Kido? El niño de cabellos de grinch que solía jugar con June cuando eran niños ¿De él me hablas?- la rubia no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante el comentario de su hermano.

-Si hermano, Shun es el novio de June-

-Bueno, siempre supe que a ese chico le gustaba mi hermana pero ¿eso que tiene de malo? hacen linda pareja, además, no soy el ogro hermano mayor celoso, eso en estos tiempos es absurdo, y June es muy hermosa, creo que Shun es un buen partido para ella, ese chico tiene buenos sentimientos y una buena posición, no creo que vaya a hacerle algo malo- explicó el hermano mayor con suma calma aliviando el nerviosismo de su pequeña hermanita.

-Sí, el problema es que nuestro padre no lo ve así- dijo Pandora dando un sorbo a su chocolate.

-¿Por qué? El siempre permitió que jugaran cuando eran niños ¿Qué lo hizo cambiar de opinión?- Hades a estas alturas entendía menos la situación.

-Papá dice que Shun no es nadie frente a nosotros, según él, no debo salir con alguien inferior a mi- June habló con crudeza mirando a su hermano.

-¿Qué? Pero no entiendo, él siempre a velado porque nosotros seamos felices desde que mamá falto- contestó Hades suavizando sus expresiones.

-Pues no piensa lo mismo ahora, o al menos no en cuanto a mí, cuando Shun se decidió a formalizar nuestra relación, él lo rechazó con el mas cruel desprecio, desde ese entonces hemos estado saliendo en secreto, viéndonos a sus espaldas y cuando nos descubre hablando o mostrando el mas mínimo cariño todo termina de la manera que lo hizo hoy, amenazándolo con golpes e incluso la muerte- Hades escuchaba atento y con temor las palabras de June, no podía imaginarse tal barbaridad por el hombre que admiraba, pero por otra parte, su pequeña hermana jamas se habría atrevido a mentir y la quería con todo su corazón, las lagrimas que ahora derramaba eran mas que suficiente para mostrarse que decía la verdad y ver la mirada escrutadora de su padre al salir de la habitación después de golpearla eran la prueba suficiente.

-Creo que ya estoy entendiendo pero... June ¿Tú lo amas?- preguntó sin quitar la mirada sobre ella, no soportaba ver a una de las personas mas importantes para el de esa manera.

-¿Acaso lo dudas? Creo que si no fuera asi yo no soportaría nada de esto, estoy tan preocupada por él- dijo la rubia acariciando la sien de su pequeña mascota.

-Oh ya veo, hermana...- Hades parecía en estado de shock, como si cada palabra saliera sin pensarlo -Yo te apoyo, sabes que siempre serás mi pequeña hermana menor y te protegeré, pero me da temor el hecho que nuestro padre pueda hacerte daño.

-¿Eso significa que aceptas mi relación con Shun?- Preguntó June poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta el barandal de su terraza, no podía parar de pensar en como estaba su querido novio a estas alturas.

-June ¿acaso lo dudas? se nota que te brilla la mirada cuando piensas en él, ademas, creo no poder aceptar a alguien mas como mi cuñado, no todos son dignos de mi hermanita- Hades caminó hasta estar a lado de su hermana y acarició su cabeza con ternura.

-¡Muchas gracias! Eres el mejor hermano del universo- decía June emocionada abrazando al de cabellos negros quien recibió con ternura el gesto sin parar de acariciar el largo cabello rubio de su hermana.

Pandora no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto de sus hermanos, le alegraba el hecho de estar de nuevo los tres juntos, asi que no tardo en unírseles en un múltiple abrazo. El pequeño felino veía la escena y camino hasta escabullirse entre los pies, encontrando los de su ama, quien lo cargó como si fuera un bebé.

-Quiero ver a Shun- dijo de repente viendo a sus hermanos que la miraban con sorpresa.

-June, te das cuenta que si papá te descubre.. no tengo idea de lo que haría- Pandora pensó bien sus palabras que ahora sonaban con temor -Se que no sería la primera vez que haces esto pero la situación ahorita es de sumo cuidado, papá podría entrar en cualquier momento- explicaba mirando a su hermana temiendo lo que pudiera ocurrirle por sus hechos.

-Por favor, no sé cómo dejaron a Shun esos animales que se hacen llamar guardaespaldas-

-Aun así, es peligroso-

-Hmm... ¿Y si me quedo en tu habitación cuidando que no entre nadie?- preguntó con calma Hades, cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer para que su hermana no estuviera triste valía mas es ese momento.

-¿Enserio harías eso?- June abrió sus ojos de felicidad y sorpresa. Hades sonrió, le parecía ver a su pequeña hermanita cuando quería caramelos.

-Si, después de todo, no creo que se atreva a entrar aquí pasadas las once- dijo manteniendo la misma calma.

Pandora parecía estar al borde del suspenso. De los tres, era la que mas temor le tenía a su padre pero estaba dispuesta de igual manera a ayudar a su hermana, pensaba en que no quería que June sufriera el mismo futuro igual que ella.

-Esperen- dijo secamente mirándolos a los dos -Creo que será mejor que yo me quede aquí durante la noche, no sería la primera vez que acompaño a June o le guardo este secreto, además Hades, tu acabas de llegar, lo mejor es que descanses- su expresión había cambiado de seria a una de diversión.

-Gracias Pandora- sonrió June mirando a su hermana quien le dedico una suave sonrisa de vuelta.

-Bueno creo que deberíamos ir a sentarnos de nuevo, el chocolate se enfría- Hades miró las tazas sobre la pequeña mesa, avanzando hasta quedar sentado de nuevo junto a June y Pandora que lo siguieron.

Más tarde, casi la mansión entera estaba en la oscuridad, siendo iluminada por los faroles que emitían luz desde el jardín zen de la entrada junto al pequeño lago. En la habitación de June, solo estaba encendida su lámpara estilo japonés con sombras de sakura, mientras se ponía una yukata rosa y zapatillas de correr. Pandora la miraba divertida ante su atuendo.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?- preguntó June atándose el obi preparándose para salir.

-Te ves graciosa combinando un atuendo japonés con zapatos occidentales- río Pandora -pero aun así te conservas tierna-

June la miro con expresión graciosa, se dirigió donde yacía su gatito, tomándolo y metiéndolo dentro de una caja con varios huecos.

-¿Te llevaras al gato?- cuestionó con sorpresa la hermana mayor que ya se había recostado sobre el futon observando asustada que su hermana también llevaría a su mascota.

-Sí, dormirá conmigo, no quiero dejarlo, que tal si se le ocurre salir y papá lo encuentra y se lo come- La segunda hija de Saga oía divertida las ocurrencias de su hermana menor.

-Recuerda llegar antes del amanecer- le recordó cuando June se dispuso a irse.

-No te preocupes, llegaré- la tranquilizo para luego caminar a su terraza.

-Ten cuidado y acuérdate que mañana me acompañaras por mi vestido-

June asintió antes de deslizarse lentamente por el barandal de su terraza y caer por los mismos arbustos donde antes su novio había caído. Se fue sigilosamente hasta la entrada de un refugio subterráneo cubierto de maleza, entrando y llevando con cuidado la caja de su felino quien al parecer dormía. Llegó a algo parecido a un sótano y recorrió lo que parecía ser un túnel hasta llegar a una salida donde había luz, trepo con cuidado las escaleras de metal y empujo la tapa que cubría su salida, encontrándose fuera de la mansión, corrió hasta una puerta que daba el aspecto de estar abandonada y con unas llaves la abrió, sacando una bicicleta de color pistache. Colocó la caja de su mascota en la sesta de su vehículo, se subió y comenzó su camino hasta la zona de residencia de su novio.

Las calles a esas horas de la noche le parecían hermosas y llenas de paz, sentía una profunda libertad mientras pedaleaba cuidando que su yukata no se enredara y provocara un accidente. Pasando los distintos arboles que se desflorecían debido a la época, daban un aspecto nostálgico al ambiente, pasó varias calles hasta dar con una gran reja de color negro. Quería que su presencia fuera sorpresa para Shun, asi que dio la vuelta y estaciono su bicicleta en un costado de las barreras de ese lugar, se trepó por las piedras sobresalientes teniendo cuidado con la caja y que las cámaras no la captarán, llegando a la cima dio un salto que gracias a algunos años en gimnasia no le dolió para llegar abajo.

En los distintos departamentos podía divisarse algunas luces encendidas, cuando pudo observar el pent-house de Shun se dirigió a este y subió algunas escaleras que había en el costado hasta llegar a las grandes ventanas de la habitación de su novio, estas estaban abiertas asi que era fácil entrar.

Shun estaba dormido con el torso desnudo asi que para June era fácil apreciar su vientre vendado, los distintos raspones que tenía por el pecho y una pequeña herida en la parte izquierda de la frente. Verlo asi la hacía sentir culpable, saber que él tuvo que soportar el dolor de los golpes por querer estar a su lado. Por un instante pensó en que no era esa una buena idea, si Saga llegaba a descubrir que no estaba en casa sin duda le traería más problemas, más a su novio, pero no podía, quería estar a su lado, demostrándole el amor que ella siente por él.

Con sumo cuidado entró sin hacer ruido, sacando al pequeño felino de su caja. Se quito la yukata y las zapatillas deportivas quedándose solamente en un camisón de satín blanco que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos.

Caminó sigilosamente hasta el borde de la cama y se sentó despacio, no quería despertarlo, sus ojos cerrados y el subir y bajar tranquilo de su pecho lo hacían ver igual a un ángel tan lleno de paz. Sin poder evitarlo paso una de sus manos por su frente, quitando unos traviesos mechones verdes que caían.

Shun se removió un poco mientras lentamente abría sus ojos, por un momento pensó estar soñando pero conforme regresaba del sueño se dio cuenta que todo era real. June estaba con él, había salido sin importar lo que su padre pudiera hacerle, la miro con tanta ternura que una traviesa lágrima se escapó de los ojos de ella, de inmediato acerco una de sus manos y la limpio mientras ella apoyaba su mejilla y lo acariciaba. El pequeño gatito hizo acto de presencia colocándose encima de él sobre su pecho lamiéndose una de sus patitas haciendo que este se quejara un poco.

-¿Cómo le pondrás?- preguntó con una amplia sonrisa, provocando en June el mismo efecto.

-Te lo dije, quiero que me ayudes a ponerle uno- dijo acurrucándose entre los brazos de su novio sintiéndose protegida.

-Entonces hay que pensar uno- contestó el de verdes cabellos intentado abrazar a su novia con cuidado porque sus heridas aun le dolían.

-Shun...- suspiró June incorporándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, en ese instante su novio pudo observar los dedos marcados en su mejilla, llevó una de sus manos hasta el golpe y ella se quejó.

-¿Cómo se atreve a tocarte?- la voz de Shun sonaba preocupada mientras acariciaba la zona roja de la mejilla de June.

-No fue nada...nada en comparación a lo que esos monstruos te hicieron a ti, todos mandados por él- dijo apesadumbrada la rubia.

-Eso es lo de menos, estar al estar aquí Saga podría descubrirte y te haría mas daño- hablo con pesar Shun preocupando sus gestos.

-No podía parar de pensar en cómo estabas, esto es tan difícil a veces...solo quiero dormir a tu lado esta noche- June volvió a meterse en los brazos de su novio aspirando su aroma que la hacía sentir más tranquila. Y entre tímidas miradas, se fundieron en un profundo y apasionado beso -solo déjame estar aquí- murmuró cuando se separaron.

El joven no quiso seguir hablando, le bastaba estar a lado de la mujer que amaba, aun con el temor de que pudieran darse cuenta de la ubicación de su novia, él trataba de guardar la tranquilidad para ya no atormentar más el sueño de la rubia. La observaba con ternura mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, cayendo en cuenta que June estaba también por quedarse dormida. Antes de sucumbir a ese descanso profundo, recordó algo muy importante.

-Ichiro ¿qué te parece?- murmuró adormilado.

-¿Cómo?- June levanto su cabeza para mirarlo sosteniendo su párpados que comenzaban a pesar.

-El gato, porque no lo llamamos Ichiro-

-Me gusta, Ichiro es perfecto- sonrió la joven mirando al felino que dormía a los pies de Shun, volviendo a apoyar su cabeza sobre el pecho de su novio quedo a merced de un profundo sueño al igual que el joven que después de un rato contemplándola no aguanto mas el pesar de sus ojos cayendo en el tan anhelado descanso.

La ciudad de Tokio es una de las mas pobladas de mundo, y como buena capital cuenta con distintos centros comerciales a lo largo de su trayecto, entre ellos el Tokyu Plaza Ginza, si bien es un lugar con estilo y vanguardia, también tiene las tiendas mas exclusivas para futuras novias.

June y Pandora entraron a un local muy elegante de vestidos de novias occidentales, de inmediato fueron atendidas por una mujer alta de cabello negro recogido y traje formal del mismo color y camisa blanca. Las llevo a lo que parecía una mini pasarela, allí Pandora fue hacia dentro de unas habitaciones y June espero sentada mientras ojeaba una revista sobre comida. Después de unos momentos volvió su hermana, esta vez vestida con un esponjoso y angelical vestido de color blanco con un escote a la altura de los hombros, ornamentado con discretas flores alrededor. La mujer del local la miraba esplendida y la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente imaginando si algún dia podría experimentar la sensación de probarse un vestido para su boda con Shun. Pandora era el centro de atención de todas las jóvenes que se encontraban allí pero la sincera sonrisa de su hermana menor se borro al ver lagrimas mojando sus mejillas. De inmediato se puso de pie de su asiento y corrió arriba con su hermana mayor que había comenzado a sollozar abrazándose contra ella.

June le hizo una señal a la mujer para que retirara a todas las presentes y poder hablar en privado con Pandora.

-¿Qué sucede Pandora?- preguntó cuándo ya estuvieron a solas mirándola con preocupación, su hermana mayor no solía ser de las que lloran.

-No es nada June...solo quiero quitarme este vestido e irme, no, no quiero verme con él- murmuraba la de negros violáceos cabellos -por favor June, ya vámonos-.

-¿No quieres comprar el vestido? Te comprendo hermana, sin duda debes de sentirte indecisa pero habla con pap...- la rubia no pudo terminar la frase debido a la interrupción de Pandora.

-Solo...vámonos de aquí-.

La hermana mayor se retiró de nuevo a la pequeña habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Cuando salió le pidió disculpas a la encargada de la tienda por su comportamiento quedando en que otro día vendría por el vestido.

June iba caminando junto a Pandora en silencio, no sabia que era lo que pasaba con ella, realmente se veía triste. Se supone que las bodas son algo emocionante, las compras, los arreglos, las flores, sin embargo cada vez que a su hermana mayor le eran mencionados cualquiera de estas ideas, cambiaba su semblante a uno triste y preocupado.

-Comamos algo, muero de hambre- habló Pandora interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Se pararon a un Nemuro Hunamaru para comer algo de sushi. Pidieron sus órdenes en el mostrador y se sentaron a esperar la comida. Seguían absorbidas en ese silencio incomodo, hasta que Pandora abrumada por la situación decidió hablar.

-Perdona mi comportamiento dentro de la tienda- se disculpó sosteniéndole la mirada a su pequeña hermana.

-Me tienes confundida, no sé lo que te pasa- habló June con tono preocupado -en realidad que quiero ayudarte pero siempre te guardas todo, eres mi hermana pero también eres un completo enigma, a veces noto que lloras a solas y otras ni siquiera quieres comer... Pandora ¿Porque no confías en mí? soy tu hermana menor y te quiero, se acerca la fecha de tu boda y se supone que debes de estar muy feliz pero en cambio luces peor que como si fueras a un funeral-.

-Yo...¿sabes porque no acepte la petición de papá sobre una boda tradicional japonesa?- la hija mayor de Saga pareció pensar mucho en su respuesta -una boda tradicional, además de simbolizar algo muy sagrado como la unión de dos personas que se aman es un ritual muy delicado que solo harías con esa persona especial-.

-Pero Pandora, ¿acaso no amas a Radamanthys? ¿no es por eso que te casaras con el?- preguntó June escuchando con sorpresa las palabras de su hermana -en verdad no se lo que está pasando-.

-Te contaré una pequeña historia- suspiró Pandora armándose de valor para contarle de sus problemas a su hermana menor -hace unos años atrás conocí a un chico, él parecía ser misterioso, siempre estaba solo, nunca hablaba ni tenía intención de hacer amistades con nadie, solo vagaba por allí como cualquier persona. Un día llegué al salón de clases de la universidad y encontré una rosa, negra por cierto, pero a su lado también había una roja, estaba a punto de preguntarme a mí misma quien podría ser, fue entonces cuando él apareció frente a mí. Me dijo que le parecía la joven mas linda que él haya visto...desde ese momento nos volvimos muy unidos, caí en cuenta que lo conocía de mucho antes pero aun así las cosas marchaban bien entre nosotros, todo parecía ser tan perfecto en nuestra relación, ambos estudiábamos, no queríamos separamos nunca, deseábamos en tener muchos hijos y llenos de ese amor tan hermoso tomamos la decisión de comprometernos- dijo con una expresión serena entreviendo sonrisas.

-Que emocionante pero ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó June con cautela, le alegraba el hecho de que su hermana confiara en ella pero quería saber la razón de porque ella estaba a veces tan triste. Pandora sonrió y siguió hablando.

-Cuando le comentamos a papá sobre nuestra decisión, nos miro con toda la burla de ser posible en su mirada, dijo que estábamos mal de nuestras facultades mentales si creíamos que él permitía algo asi. Me prohibió volver acercármele, pero ese chico me prometió que no dejaría que me separarán de su lado y yo...tuve tanto miedo de que algo malo le fuere a ocurrir así que finalmente me separé de él y dándole gusto a nuestro padre me comprometí con Radamanthys un año después- continuó hablando esta vez con pesar en su voz -yo no lo amo pero ¿sabes? pondré todo mi esfuerzo en ser una buena esposa y una buena madre cuando tengamos hijos, pero muy dentro de mi siempre guardaré ese profundo amor a quien me hizo sentir tan especial-.

-Yo...no sé qué decir- argumento June.

-No hace falta que digas nada, me resulta algo muy valiente que luches por estar con Shun, es una de las razones por las que te apoyo tanto en esta situación, no quiero que termines igual que yo, y si vas a casarte con alguien, debe ser con el ser a quien amas tanto.

-Gracias hermana- sonrió la rubia a tiempo que el garzón les traía su comida. Olía delicioso y sus intestinos comenzaron a gruñir haciendo reír a ambas hermanas.

-¿Y cómo se llama ese chico misterioso?- preguntó llevándose un rollo de maki a la boca mirando con curiosidad a su hermana mayor.

-Creo que eso a estas alturas no tiene importancia June- finalizo Pandora.

Después de almorzar ambas pagaron la cuenta y se retiraron de vuelta a casa. Sin embargo June no paraba de pensar en el pequeño anécdota que su hermana le comentó mientras trataba de hacer su tarea en la biblioteca personal de su mansión, si tan solo pudiera encontrar a ese misterioso chico, podría volver a ver a Pandora tan radiante como hace unos años atrás.

* * *

 **Por algunos reviews, no se preocupen, el gato esta bien. Se quedo con June si se habrán dado cuenta. u.u**

 **Nos leemos pronto. :D**


End file.
